


Not What It Seems

by theadventuresofmimiandandi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventuresofmimiandandi/pseuds/theadventuresofmimiandandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an evil force coming to Beacon Hills and no one knows if they can stop it. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches and Hunters all walk the halls of Beacon Hills High by day but by night it's a different but still the same supernatural elements from each show.<br/> AU but still the same supernatural elements from each show:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! This story will be written by 2 people, Andi and Mimi. We are both fans of the Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf and thought it would be fun to write a story with characters from both shows. The characters are the same with some exceptions. Derek and Damon are considered seniors in the story but are both still a werewolf and vampire. Stefan is a vampire at this stage as well. The rest of the characters are still human at the moment. Also there are two OCs Aria and Olivia :) We will mix the two tv series storylines with ideas of our own. One of our ideas is that there will be many different love triangles going at the same time between the teen wolf and vampire diary characters :)
> 
> Teen Wolf Characters: Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Derek, Allison, Kira, Aiden, Ethan, Isaac
> 
> Vampire Diaries Characters: Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie
> 
> I hope I remembered everyone :p We will include all characters throughout the story :)
> 
> Please let us know if any character becomes to OOC and leave your comments to let us know if we should continue! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Another school year was about to begin. I walked through the doors of Beacon Hills High while sipping my coffee and walked towards my new locker. As I opened it the hinges screeched in a high pitched sound. I shook my head, they really needed to get new lockers. Normally I am never an extremely early person but it was the first day back so I decided to be organised. This year I was a junior and I made myself a promise to at least try and improve on my habits. Of course to see whether they would actually improve was another thing. I looked across the hall and noticed an all too energetic Caroline Forbes. Seriously, I had no clue where her energy came from but she always had an unlimited source of it.

"I'm telling you guys, this is going to be our year!" she said to her two best friends Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennet. Bonnie tried her best to smile encouragingly but when she looked at Elena her smile faded a bit. Elena smiled with them but I could tell she was putting up a front and honestly I didn't blame her. She had lost her parents and everyone knew. The only worse thing was everyone around you pitying you. They mean the best but the different way in which you get treated just makes things worse and makes it even harder to move on.

All of a sudden, I felt someone knock me. I was about to shout at the person until I saw who it was.

"Sorry," Jeremy Gilbert barely told me as he carried on walking. If anyone else did that I would have probably said something but knowing he had just lost his parents, I didn't say anything.

"Scott I'm serious ok? I swear I heard my dad say it was a dead body!" I heard Stiles my best friend say.

"Ok, fine, I believe you," Scott told him.

"No you don't, I can tell. Maybe Aria will actually care," Stiles said turning to face me.

"About dead bodies?" I asked him.

"Don't you find it strange?" he asked.

"No. Generally people die, no one lives forever," I told him.

"How do you really know that?" he challenged.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Don't you guys get it?" he said turning to both Scott and I, "The body they found was in half!"

Scott looked at me and I could tell we both were actually wondering what was going on.

"Wait what do you mean?" Scott asked a bit confused.

"Only half of it was found," Stiles said excitedly.

"This is the stuff that excites you?" I asked him.

"Come on, it is strange," Stiles said to me as I looked at Scott.

"Yeah ok, it is weird but before you ask, there is no way I'm going wandering in the woods with you!" I said before he could ask.

"Oh come on? What is the worse that could happen?" he asked. I glared at him.

"How about my arm could end up fractured again?" I asked thinking back to a time when he convinced me to come with him and I ended up injured.

"I was asking hypothetically ok?" Stiles said as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Scott, you know you find it strange," Stiles said knowing he was right.

"Fine, I'll go-," Scott said.

"Yes!" Stiles said excitedly.

"If Aria goes," he said looking at me.

"What?!" Both Stiles and I said while Scott looked smug.

"Scott," I said shocked he was dragging me into it.

"Please Aria, please Aria, please Aria," Stiles kept repeating over and over.

"No," I said.

"Please Aria, please Aria," he kept saying repeatedly knowing it would irritate me.

"Ugh! Ok fine! Just shut up ok?" I said eventually while I saw both the boys smile.

"Why am I even friends with you guys?" I said playfully.

"Cause you can't survive without us," Scott said arrogantly joking as I shook my head.

"Hey, look, it's Elena Gilbert," Scott said looking across the hall.

"Yeah, I wonder how she's doing," Stiles said.

"It can't be easy," I said.

"Yeah I mean-," Scott said stopping mid-sentence.

I instantly knew Allison Argent must have walked in the school and with Stiles facial expression it seems Lydia was with her too.

"Are you guys done gawking?" I asked chuckling while leaning against the locker.

"Why don't you actually try saying hi this year Scott?" I said from behind him as they walked by.

"You're right," he said, "This year I should-,"

"Lydia!" Stiles said loudly, "How have you been?"

Lydia gave him a confused look.

"Who are you?" she asked confused as she walked past.

"I'm Stiles but you're already walking away and you are not listening to a word I say," Stiles said disappointedly watching as she greeted Jackson.

"I don't get why you guys get so caught up over one girl," I said shaking my head.

"Oh and you're just Miss Perfect huh?" Stiles said. I smiled.

"Well you don't see me-," I said as I spun around and knocked someone.

"Sorry," I said bending down and picking up my books.

"It's ok," I heard a voice say. I froze. It wasn't just anyone, it was Stefan Salvatore. I have had a crush on him for longer that I can remember.

"Um, sorry, I, I don't, um," I said getting flustered and picking up my things.

"Really, it's no problem," he said giving me a charming smile. I barely managed to nod at him as I stood up.

"Oh, you dropped this too," he said handing me a book.

I tried to say thanks but nothing came out and I just watched as he walked off.

"Oh my god, look at me, I'm a helpless fool," Stiles mocked me in a high pitched voice.

"I was not that bad," I said defensively but I just saw Scott laughing.

"You were baaaaaaad," Scott said as he carried on laughing.

"Why do we choose the people we can't have?" I asked as we all looked at the people we longed for.

"You know why? Because life sucks, that's why," Stiles said simply.

"Yeah it does for losers doesn't it?" Tyler Lockwood said. He was such a jerk and none of us could stand him.

"Tyler just leave it," Matt Honeycutt his best friend said. Honestly I didn't get how they were best friends, they were basically opposites.

"Sucks when you're nothing huh?" Tyler said arrogantly to us and ignoring Matt.

"Or, when you have nothing," Tyler said looking at Allison, Lydia, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie.

"Wow, sounds like you're speaking from sexual experience," I said before I could stop myself. I could hear everyone gasping. I would have never said something like that before but I told myself new year, new person. Stiles and Scott burst out laughing.

"What did you say?" Tyler asked me but just then Derek Hale walked in the school. All the girls simply froze and stared at him. Tyler looked at him, then at me and just walked away.

"And it sucks more, ladies and gentleman, here comes Derek Hale. The male who shows us males what we lack," Stiles said as I laughed.

"I don't know, I don't get the hype," I said looking at Derek. Sure he was good looking and he had that whole bad boy persona going on but to me it just seemed like there wasn't much of a personality there. Or at least I hadn't seen much of it.

There was tons of "Hi Derek"s everywhere.

"Ok let's head to class," I told them trying my best to leave in time before-

"Aria," Derek said from behind and I could feel every pair of eyes on me including Scott and Stiles. I squeezed my eyes shut and cringed inwardly while Derek walked in front of me.

"Nice seeing you again," he said with a smile while leaning against the locker.

"Yeah," I said simply nodding to him and I just knew I was now hated by most girls if not every girl in the school.

"See you around," he said to me with a smile and then he carried on walking.

"What the hell was that?!" Stiles asked his eyes wide.

"What?" I asked him innocently pretending nothing had just happened.

"How the hell does Derek Hale know your name?" Scott said protectively.

"Relax, it's really not that big a deal," I said shrugging it off.

"Really then why is everyone staring at you?" Stiles asked and he was right, everyone was.

"What?" I asked everyone and they went back to doing whatever they were doing.

"You owe us an explanation!" Stiles said as I began to run off and ended up bumping into someone else.

"Sorry," I said catching my books just in time.

"Its fine," I heard a voice say. It was Issac Lahey, one of the many loners of the school. I gave him a small smile and carried on walking fast.

"Hey! You owe me an explanation!" Stiles said chasing me from behind. I quickly sat down and hoped someone would sit next to me before Stiles did so I didn't have to talk to him. It turned out someone else did and it was Tyler. I groaned.

This class was going to suck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Good? Bad? Average? Let us know :)


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there praying Tyler wouldn’t notice me.

“Oh look who happens to be next to me?” he said as I rolled my eyes. I turned to look at him but saw him looking at the desk next to him. It was Caroline Forbes. She simply ignored him or more likely didn’t even notice him talking to her.

“Aria!” I heard Stiles shouting across the room. People looked at him wondering why he was shouting like a crazy person. I could see he was aiming to sit in the seat in front of me but before he could sit down someone else took it. It wasn’t just anyone else, it was Stefan Salvatore. I gave Stiles a smirk but he passed me and sat a few seats back.

“I will get an answer,” I heard him say to me as he passed.

“No you won’t,” I whispered smugly.

“What?” Stefan turned around and asked me.

“Um,” I said unaware of why he was speaking to me. I barely spoke, it was impossible that he could have heard that.

“Did you not say anything?” he asked me. I simply shook my head and gave him a small smile. He just nodded and faced the front. That was until Elena Gilbert walked through the door with Bonnie. Immediately I noticed how Stefan took note of her and as luck would have it she sat right next to him.

“Quiet down class,” Mr Tanner said as everyone started to settle. Across the room I noticed Allison sitting behind Scott. I noticed her fumble for a bit but then saw Scott offer her a pen. She gave him a smile. Well hopefully he’ll finally be able to talk to her this year.

I saw Stiles give him a thumbs up.

“Ok let’s begin,” the teacher said and immediately I zoned out for a while. I looked out the window wondering what this school year had in store for us. Probably nothing out of the ordinary, well except that Stiles had just told me about the dead body they found in the woods. On top of that my father did seem tenser these days, making me train even harder. I didn’t even know what I was training for, he refused to tell me. All I knew is that it is what our family does and that he said “I should be ready for anything dangerous.”

I sighed and looked in front of me to notice Stefan and Elena staring at each other. I knew Elena had been through a lot but I couldn’t help but feel my stomach drop at the way Stefan looked at her.

All of a sudden I felt something hit my head. Immediately I whipped my head to Tyler expecting him to have thrown it but he was just slouching in his chair. Anything vaguely academic must really exhaust his brain. I felt something hit my head again and turned around to see Stiles throwing things at me.

“What?!” I whispered loudly. He was going to get me in trouble again, I just knew it.

He whispered back but I couldn’t hear what he was saying.

“What?” I asked again a bit louder this time.

“Shut up,” Tyler said to annoy me.

“You shut up,” I told him.

“Is there something going on Miss Lovac?” Mr Tanner asked me with narrow eyes as I turned my head to face him.

“No, Mr Tanner,” I said trying my best to hide my irritation

“Please leave your socialising to after class,” he said. Ugh, like I would ever socialise with Tyler Lockwood.

Once again I felt Stiles throwing stuff at me.

“Stop!” I whispered loudly.

“I think he’s trying to tell you something,” Bonnie whispered to me as if I didn’t know.

“I know but I can’t hear what he’s saying,” I told her.

“Once again it seems Miss Lovac is interrupting the class,” Mr Tanner said. What bad luck I had. I could see Scott laughing at me amused.

“I’m sorry Mr. Tanner,” I said wanting to smack Stiles.

Finally it seemed Stiles had stopped. _Smack._

Or not.

“Stop it!” I hissed at him a bit too loudly.

“Miss Lovac!” Mr Tanner shouted and I cringed a little bit. I noticed the entire class stare at me including Stefan.

He walked over to my desk.

“Since you seem to be bored in my class you should be able to tell me the exact date World War 2 ended,” he said wanting to embarrass me.

“Depends what you mean,” I said honestly and I saw him look at me surprised. I could feel the class was in shock.

“Excuse me?” he asked.

“Well some will argue it ended on the 7 May 1945 but technically Japan only surrendered in September. If you want to regard the treaty that was only signed in 1952, so it can be argued the official end was actually only on 28 April 1952,” I said confidently. I could see the entire class was in shock. I managed to sneak a quick glance at Stefan who had an amused smile on his face.

Mr Tanner looked at me annoyed that I knew the answer but more so that I had expanded on it.

“Detention!” he said.

“What?” I asked him confused, “But I got the answer right!”

“Yeah but you still disturbed the class. Mister Stilinski, make sure to join her,” he said walking back to his desk.

“Wow, nice,” Tyler said sarcastically next to me.

“Yeah, nice,” Stefan told me honestly with a smile and I felt much better all of a sudden. Soon enough class ended and everyone filtered out of the room.

“You idiot!” I said hitting Stiles.

“What!?” Stiles asked innocently as Scott laughed.

“How did you know that anyway?” Scott asked me.

“I study. I do plan to actually leave Beacon Hills you know,” I said, “But with this idiot,” I said looking at Stiles, “Who knows?”

“I’m sorry, ok?” Stiles said but I glared at him, “I just wanted to know how you know Derek Hale.”

“Oh yeah, how do you know the guy?” Scott asked clearly wanting to know.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” I said.

“Yes it is! How is it you, out of all people, know him? I mean no offense but seriously, Derek Hale?” Stiles asked me.

“Yeah? What about me?” we all jumped hearing Derek say that.

“Um,” Stiles said.

“Nothing,” Scott said. Derek looked at them amused.

“Aria?” Derek asked me.

“Um, I-,” I said but Stiles cut in.

“How do you know Aria,” he burst out not able to hold it in. Typical Stiles. Derek gave a shrewd smile.

“I met her somewhere,” he said to Stiles, “Right?” he said staring at me. I saw Scott look at me shocked.

“Where?” Scott said wanting an answer.

“The forest,” he said nonchalantly and then he walked off.

“In the forest? What is this? Twilight?” Stiles said.

“It’s not a big deal. I was with my dad and Derek happened to be there. My dad greeted Derek and so did I,” I said and they both gave me a look.

“Yeah right, if that was true you would have told us that, “Scott said.

“Agreed,” Stiles said. Technically it wasn’t a lie. That was how it happened except my dad and I might have been practising how to hunt and I almost killed him unintentionally. That would really make my year, killing the hottest human of the school, I’d be killed in a second.

“That’s the story,” I said adamantly.

“Not the full one,” Scott said convinced.

“We’re going to figure it out eventually so you might as well tell us now,” Stiles said but I couldn’t because then I had to explain to them why I was in the forest and that would mean explaining to them that I happened to be a hunter or at least becoming one. That was something I couldn’t tell them no matter how much I wanted to.

“You’re going down Lockwood,” we heard Jackson say across the hall.

“Bring it Whittemore, let’s really see who’ll be captain this year,” Tyler said back with Matt backing him.

“We all know I’m the better player,” Jackson said arrogantly.

“You wish,” Matt told him.

“You guys trying out for the team right?” I asked Scott and Stiles.

“Yeah,” Scott said.

“This year is going to be our year remember?” Stiles said confidently.

“Well I have faith in you guys,” I said, “That you hopefully won’t be as bad as last year.”

They both looked at me unappreciatively.

“Thanks,” Scott said sarcastically, “But faith is not going to get me alongside those guys,” Scott said and I knew he was worried.

“How about we have a practise session later?” I said.

“Yes! We need all the practise we can get. Actually, honestly I don’t even know if we practised our entire life if that would be enough,” Stiles said sighing and he was kind of right.

“Can’t you just pretend to be me?” Scott asked me.

“Yeah, actually that’s a better idea, I bet you would kick their butt,” Stiles said a little too loud looking at them.

“What the heck you looking at?” Jackson screamed across the hall at us.

“Your ugly face!” Stiles shouted confidently but then started freaking out when he noticed Jackson walking towards him.

“Crap, I really didn’t think that through,” Stiles said as we watched Jackson walk towards us.

“Yeah well done genius,” Scott said sarcastically.

“What did you say?” Jackson asked flanked by Danny and Lydia.

“He gave his opinion,” I said simply, while purposely standing in front of Stiles.

“Yeah,” Scott said.

“You really think you run the school?” Damon Salvatore said mocking Jackson while walking by.

“Please, we all know I’m going to be captain this year,” Damon said confidently.

“Oh yeah?” Jackson said getting worked up while Damon smirked at him.

“Let’s get to class,” Lydia said trying to calm Jackson down.

“See you on the field Salvatore,” Jackson said to Damon. We watched as he left reluctantly.

Damon simply smiled and then carried on to talk to his younger brother.

“Do I really have Damon Salvatore to thank?” Stiles asked not believing his luck.

“Apparently,” Scott said just as confused.

Just then all the girls began to gasp. We all looked to see who entered.

“Who are they?” Scott asked. We watched as two identical twins walked in like they owned the school with motorbike helmets.

“Doesn’t the school have enough stuck up people? Like seriously where do these people come from?” Stiles asked.

“Who knows,” I said watching as the twins walked past.

Clearly this year was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we had some time to write :) so let us know your thoughts :)   
> hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written from the other new character's POV :)  
> Enjoy and please leave a comment :)

Olivia’s POV.

 

For what seemed like an eternity, the first period of the school year was over. Since none of my friends were with me in AP Biology, we met after class by the lockers.

 

“How was your first class?” I asked Kira as she came closer to stand by my locker.

 

“A parade of numbers, letters and formulas, you know the usual, well not the usual because it’s new work but otherwise the usual,” Kira answered like it wasn’t a big deal _. God I hate calculus or anything related to math to be honest._

 

“Just thinking of it gives me chills,” I made a shiver gesture.  _Numbers and I really don’t mix._

 

“And yours? How was class? Was it interesting? Boring? Fun?” Kira asked me as she fixed the hem of her skirt.

 

“It was awesome!” I said cheerfully. I was going to keep on talking when Stefan arrived.

“Would you please just keep quiet?” A rude Tyler said as he walked by.

“Not our problem you’re so dumb, like seriously is your IQ even two digits?” I said softly.

“What did you say?” Tyler said stopping and turning to look at us.

“Hey,” Stefan greeted us with a simple nod at Tyler as he went to stand in front of his locker that were two away from mine. Tyler looked at Stefan and walked away irritated.

“So how was your class?” Kira asked him immediately.

“Interesting,” He said with an entertained expression, “The first class of the school year and already two people sent to detention.”

“Detention? What can you do on the first day to get detention?” I asked shocked how someone could manage that. _Actually wait…_

“Let me guess, was Tyler the one with detention?” I asked

“Interrupt the class three times in a row and then show him up when you answer his question,” Stefan said with an amused smile “And no it wasn’t him.”

“Oh,” Kira and I reacted.

“So who was it?” Kira asked.

“Let me guess, basically some guy acted like you, just opening their mouth and spreading all their knowledge,” I said knowing how Stefan always knew his work so meticulously.

Stefan smiled.

“Actually it was some _girl_ ,” he said.

“What? Who?” Kira asked.

“This girl, what’s her name again?” he said thinking for a bit, “Oh, Aria.”

“Wait, she’s the one who is friends with Scott, right?” Kira asked smiling.

“And Stiles too,” I added.

“Actually she and Stiles are the ones opening the detention season this year,” Stefan said.

“You know who should be in detention? Like all day long? Jackson and Tyler, I hate those two” I said while crossing my arms in front of my chest.

“Tyler is a jerk,” Kira stated.

“What did he say to you guys this time?” Stefan asked protectively.

“Nothing, except that they both have that I-want-to-rule-the-school obsession and it’s annoying to hear them fighting over everything every day,” I said.

“Actually they were doing exactly that about a minute ago,” Stefan said.

“Let me guess, lacrosse?” said Kira.

“Yes and of course Damon had to be in the middle of-” Stefan was cut mid-sentence.

“You were talking about me, brother?” Damon asked Stefan as he approached us.

“Hi Olive” He said to me. “Kira” Damon said with a single look at Kira.

“It’s Olivia,” I said sternly. Only my friends call me Olive and he was definitely not one of them. I never understood how Stefan and him were related, they were so different.

“Well, Olivia,” Damon said stretching my name.

“Don’t you have classes to attend? Like right now?” Kira asked him.

“Jeez, why the hostility?” Damon asked.

“Not sure I approve who your friends are,” Damon said looking at Stefan. Stefan was so used to this that he simply gave Damon an amused look.

“You are going to play for the lacrosse team you know,” Damon said. Stefan shook his head.

“You know the spotlight is not for me,” he said to Damon.

“I need my brother to help me look good, plus there will be cheerleaders. Who knows who will be in that squad?” Damon said shrewdly, “Can’t wait to see you at practice later.”

 He walked away without saying another word.

“Damon has a crush on you Olive,” Kira said pronouncing OIive in the same way Damon said.

“Yeah and you are dating Derek Hale,” I said sarcastically.

 “He does, why would he even care to stop by if it wasn’t for that?” Kira said.

“Um to threaten his brother?” I said as if it was obvious, “You know, Stefan? Stefan please back me up on this. Stefan?” I stopped talking when I realized why he suddenly went quiet.

“Elena,” I said as if it was obvious.

“So you both will be at cheerleading practice right?” Caroline said to Elena and Bonnie.

“Yeah,” Bonnie said.

“Elena?” Caroline said, “You can’t say no.”

“Fine,” Elena said with a small smile.

“Practice is the same time as trials tomorrow,” Caroline said cheerfully.

“Why do I think you planned that time perfectly?” Bonnie asked.

“I don’t know,” Caroline said but it was clear she planned it purposely to see the boys at trial.

“Wow you really like her. Like you become quiet and just can’t speak and stare at her looking spaced,” Kira said to Stefan as we started walking towards our next class together.

“Wha- what?” Stefan asked looking a bit lost.

“Classes? School? Future?” I began, “Girlfriends? Girlfriends with brown hair and brown eyes?”

“What are you talking about?” Stefan asked.

“Oh Elena please marry me,” I mocked him. He rolled his eyes.

“I have a plan Stefan, how about you just talk to her huh? Like maybe she’ll actually really like you,” Kira said as if it was a genius idea.

“That is a brilliant idea Kira, I wonder why Stefan didn’t think of that himself,” I said to Stefan. Stefan just gave a small smile.

“Come on, we have English now,” Stefan said and we all resumed our walk to the English class.

 

When we entered the classroom, almost every seat was taken so we had to sit separately. I saw a spot by the window towards the end of the room. I was about to put my things on the table when someone walked past me a little too close and threw me off balance so I had to put my hands on the table to keep myself from falling.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it,” Isaac Lahey stood by me telling me he was sorry.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” I smiled at him and he took the seat behind me.

On the opposite side of the room were Tyler and Matt, followed by the Powerpuff Girls, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. I saw Scott, Stiles and Aria sitting behind each other.

 

“I still can’t believe I got detention! What am I supposed to tell my mom?” Aria asked.

“Tell her it was Stiles,” Scott said honestly.

“Yeah, I guess she’d understand if I said that,” Aria said.

“What? Are you guys serious?” Stiles asked them and they both gave him a look.

 

In the next row were Jackson, Lydia and Allison.

Wait, who are those guys? They are definitely twins.

 

“Stefan,” I called.

“What?” he said instantly, hearing me somehow.

I nodded my head towards the new students. He followed my eyes and simply shrugged. There was something off about them, I just couldn’t put my finger on it.

 

This class was just full of all the interesting people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes place in english class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello there! This is chapter 4, we hope you enjoy ;)  
> We would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Lots of love
> 
> M&A

**Aria's POV**

"Settle down class," our teacher said, "I would like to introduce you to two new students," he said pointing to the twins.

"They are-," the teacher said then looked at them, "What are your names?"

"Aiden," the one said cockily.

"Ethan," the other said as cockily.

"I want one," I heard Lydia say while Allison gave a small laugh.

"We can totally split them," Lydia said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well take your seats," the teacher said as they took the empty seats left. One was on the other side of the class and the other was next to me.

I watched at Aiden sat down next to me. He placed his helmet on the desk and leaned back in his seat. I watched him look at me flirtatiously. I watched Scott look at him uneasy.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face the front,  _Great another one of these, well two, just what this school needed. It's not like we have Tyler or Jackson or Damon or Derek._

Lydia was on the other side of him smiling.  _Or tons of girls like Lydia._ _  
_

"Ok so since today is the first day, I thought we would try practicing your impromptu skills," the teacher said as the class groaned a bit. "In this bowl there are different topics. When you come up, you take one out of the bowl and then talk about it for two minutes ok?"

"So who wants to start?" the teacher asked. Everyone looked at each other, clearly no one wanted to go.

"I'll have to choose randomly, if no one comes up," the teacher said hoping that would spur someone to go but everyone stayed seated.

"Alright, new kid," he said looking at Aiden, "You, come up."

Aiden stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Pick a topic," the teacher said as Aiden reached into the bowl. He read the topic and smirked.

"Power," he said out loud.

"Power is something that everyone wants, am I right?" he began saying and then staring at Scott. "Once you have it, you don't want to let it go. You feel that you can't live without it but more importantly if you can't have it, then no one else can," he said decisively.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one that finds this guy to be a bit of a nut job," I heard Stiles whisper. He had a point. What was a bit stranger was not what he said but that he spoke like he knew that from experience.

"Power, the thing that everyone craves and yet most people won't experience it, or rather will not experience the real extent of it."

"Seriously who is this guy?" Scott whispered to me.

"I know right?" Caroline said to him and we both looked at her shocked.

"He actually seems like he knows what he's talking about," she said and Scott and I both looked at each other.

"Why do you assume I know everything?" I asked him.

"Because generally you seem too," Scott said as I gave him a smile.

"Thank you for that, Aaron-," the teacher said.

"It's Aiden," Aiden said offended the teacher got his name wrong.

"Aiden," the teacher corrected, "Thank you for that. May I ask if you speak from experience?" the teacher challenged.

"Yeah, I do," Aiden said arrogantly.

"Doosh," I heard Stiles cough and Scott and I started laughing.

"Mr. McCall since you love to laugh, would you like to come up?" the teacher asked a bit annoyed at us.

Scott looked at Stiles and slowly stood up.

"Knock 'em dead," Stiles said with a smile.

Scott moved his hand in the bowl and took a piece of paper out.

"Loyalty," he said and then looked at the class.

"You can start Mr. McCall," the teacher said.

"Oh," Scott said and I couldn't help but smile at how sometimes Scott didn't have a clue of what was happening.

"Loyalty. It's something that needs to be earned. Some people, you just know it's there," he said looking at us, "But others, you never expect it," he said looking at Tyler, Jackson and the twins. "It's something that's hard to find but once you do, you treasure it. It's something that the people you trust will always provide you with. It's-,"

"Something?" the teacher said, "McCall you need to start a sentence with something else."

Scott looked down at his feet and then at Allison.

"I'm hoping some people will learn to find me loyal," he said, "And actually know I exist and-,"

"Ok, Mister McCall please go sit down," the teacher said as Scott walked to his desk.

"What was that?" I asked him but I saw him looking at Allison and the way she was looking at him, clearly it was worth it.

"Hmm, how about you Mr. Salvatore?" the teacher said and instantly I looked to see Stefan rise from his chair and walk to the front. He reached into the bowl and chose a topic.

"Blood," he said a bit too seriously. He looked at the class.

"Blood. The vital liquid that keeps all of our bodies alive. It is red in color but can change depending on the environment. It tends to have a salt like taste. The human body contains 5.6 liters of blood and a human can lose about 2 liters before it is lethal. There are different blood types in people and according to some that can affect what it tastes like or the texture of it or the color of it. Personally, I don't there is a difference, blood is blood and we all need it to survive." he said.

I was in absolute shock in what he said and the rest of the class seemed to be too but somehow Stefan still managed to sound so smooth. Yet still there was something strange about the way he spoke about it, like he knew a lot about it but wish he didn't. Maybe he was just squirmish about it

"Um, thank you for that Mr. Salvatore," the teacher said shaking his head as Stefan walked back to his seat. I watched as he sat down and saw Kira and Olivia telling him he was fine.

"You staring at something Miss Lovac?" the teacher said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Um, what?!" I said quickly snapping my head back to face the teacher. He had an amused but nasty look on his face. I then noticed everyone was well aware that I had been staring for who knows how long at Stefan.

_Can I die please?_

"Will you please come up to the front?" he asked as I stood up and started walking to the front.

I reached in the bowl and swirled the topics around for a bit and finally took one. I opened it up to read the topic.

_Supernatural. Great._

I glanced at the class but fought the urge to not look at Stefan even though I really wanted to see his reaction.

"Supernatural," I said clearly and instantly I felt the twins and Stefan look at me.

"In this world, there are a lot of things that we cannot explain. Murders. Sacrifices. Illnesses. Healing. Extreme Strength. Things that don't add up," I said.

I noticed the twins and Stefan looking at me a bit too intently, almost a bit worried but that didn't make any sense.

"The thing is although we like to believe we live in a world where we know everything, the bottom line is that we don't. Things happen and unless you actually believe other things exists it will never make sense to you. There are certain creatures in this world, who might look like us on the outside but are extremely different on the inside," I carried on saying.

Did the twins and Stefan just tense up a bit? But why would they? I could feel their eyes staring on me.

"My father has always been a strong believer in things supernatural and he would tell me all these stories since I've been a little girl," I said, "So maybe I believe them to be true because I've been told about these things for such a long time but the fact is I still believe in it. I believe it exists. And if you don't believe me then ask Sam and Dean Wincester who have been hunting these things down for about 9 seasons now," I said quickly putting a humorous spin on things.

"Ok, that's enough Miss Lovac," the teacher said, "You can go sit down."

As I walked to my seat I could feel three pairs of eyes on me and I felt Aiden staring me down.

"What?" I asked him.

"You know something," he said as I gave him a strange look.

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"We'll find out soon," he said threateningly.  _Did he know that my dad is training me to be a hunter? Crap did I sound really obvious in my speech?_

"Are you threatening her?" Scott asked protectively.

He looked at Scott and then at me and then faced the front while staying silent.

And we all knew what silent meant.

It meant yes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! We apologise for not updating in such a while but we've both been really busy at the moment with university. The good news is for me (mimi) things should slow down by next week which means more updates! So stay tuned :) Also Andi has been really busy so I wrote this chapter so if Olivia's POV seems a bit different in this chapter, well that's why :p I know this chapter is not crazy interesting but it will get better in the upcoming weeks :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**ARIA POV**

 

As soon as the bell rang, I stood up and walked out of class. I could feel the eyes of the twins boring into the back of my skull. I didn’t understand. They just got to the school and were already threatening me.

 

_Well you were a bit of an idiot._

I sighed, why did I take my marks so seriously?

 

“What the hell was that about?” Stiles said standing next to me.

 

“What do mean?” I said asking innocently.

 

“You know what I mean,” he said.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Scott said worriedly.

 

“Scott, we’re only halfway through school,” I said confused.

 

“Yeah well, away from,” he paused, “You know who,” he said.

 

“Voldermort?” I joked. “They can’t really do anything to us,” I said but honestly I had this feeling I was wrong. I didn’t let it show though and the three of us headed towards our lockers.

 

“But seriously what was your speech about?” Scott asked me.

 

“My dad used to tell me stories as a kid,” I said simply while swapping my books.

 

“You didn’t sound relaxed you know,” Stiles said.

 

“Why are you so concerned anyway?” I asked.

 

“How about because you are my friend?” Stiles asked  and I could see Scott agreeing with him but I gave him look.

 

“Ok fine, the dead body in the woods,” Stiles said seriously. I looked at him and Scott looked at him like they were on completely different pages.

 

“What?” Scott said looking at him.

 

“Well it’s kind of an unsolved case at the moment and something supernatural would actually make sense,” Stiles said not believing what he was saying.

 

“What? You think there are werewolves and vampires?” I asked him with a laugh.

 

“What about werewolves?” Derek’s voice said out of nowhere making us jump.

 

“Dude, jeez!” Stiles said, “You don’t go scaring people like that!” but slowly shrank as Derek glared at him.

 

“Well?” Derek said looking at me as if I owned him an answer.

 

“Nothing,” I said.

 

“You mentioned them now,” he said. _What was his problem?_

 

“Were you eavesdropping?” Scott asked confused and finding Derek a bit rude.

 

“What do you know about them?” Derek said pressingly.

 

“You know we don’t like you just coming and butting into our conversations,” Stiles said but I knew Derek was not going to leave until he got his answer.

 

“All I know is that they are a cross of a dog and human and honestly, not that good looking,” I said lying to him. He gave us a smirk as if he knew something we didn’t.

 

“See you around,” he said walking away.

 

“What the hell is up with that guy?!” Stiles asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Scott replied just as confused.

 

_Yeah what was up with him?_

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“You believe her?” Ethan asked his twin brother overhearing the conversation Aria was having with Derek.

 

“Not one bit. She’s hiding something, and we need to figure out what it is,” Aiden said determined.

 

“And you’re such an idiot, I mean who gets detention on the first day?” they both heard Aria say.

 

“She has detention,” Aiden said with a mischievous smile.

 

“That might be a good time to interrogate her,” Ethan said, “What are we going to do?”

 

“Wait here,” Aiden said with a smug smile.

 

“Aiden, wait,” Ethan said holding is brother back.

 

“What do plan to do?” Ethan asked.

 

“Surely hitting someone will land me detention right?” Aiden said with a smile as Ethan shook his head.

 

“Fine,” Ethan said knowing he wouldn’t be able to change his brother’s mind.

 

“I’ll just hit the first person that comes along,” Aiden said as he lined up his target.

 

BAM!

 

Aiden stood shocked looking at the person he punched.

 

“Stefan!” Kira said.

 

“Are you ok?” Olivia said.

 

 _That’s impossible, he didn’t even fall to floor_ Aiden thought.

 

“What the hell?” Aiden said as he went to hit Stefan again but this time Stefan blocked him.

 

Aiden looked at him surprised and Stefan’s face mirrored the same expression.

 

They both were holding each other off.

 

“Look, I don’t know what’s your problem but I don’t really want to fight,” Stefan said calmly.

 

 _This guy, I need blood for detention. Hmm, how can I rile him up?_ Aiden thought.

 

He looked at the concerned girls standing behind him and smiled.

 

“Which one of those are you screwing?” Aiden said arrogantly nodding in Olivia’s and Kira’s direction.

 

“None,” Stefan said irritated but this guy was getting to him.

 

“Oh, good so you wouldn’t mind if I screwed one of them? Or both?” Aiden said condescendingly.

 

BAM!

 

Stefan hit him squarely in the jaw.

 

“Stefan!” Kira shouted.

 

“Leave him!” Olivia shouted while people in the hall watched them.

 

Aiden gave Stefan a shrewd smile but Stefan was shocked. He hit him harder than he intended too and he barely seemed injured. _Who were these new students_ he thought.

 

“I’ll have them screaming my name and begging for more,” Aiden said devilishly and Stefan went to punch him again but Aiden prepared for it this time and hit Stefan in the nose.

 

The two of them had a little bit of blood on their faces and they would have carried on until Coach Finstock came into the hall.

 

“What the hell is going on with you two? Detention! Both of you!” he said and he walked away.

 

“Stefan, come one,” Olivia said pulling him away.

 

Aiden gave a smile as he walked towards his brother, _detention was what I wanted._

 

“I got detention,” Aiden said proudly.

 

“Yeah I saw that, along with the whole school. Are you trying to make us outcasts?” Ethan said.

 

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with my idea before I hit him,” Aiden said.

 

“Yeah but you didn’t have to hit the golden boy of the school,” Ethan said annoyed at his brother.

 

“How the hell was I supposed to know that?” Aiden asked, “But Ethan-,” he said.

 

“Yeah I know, I saw his strength. What the hell is he?” Ethan asks looking to see if Stefan was anywhere.

 

“I don’t know,” Aiden said wondering the same thing, “But he’s not like us.”

 

“And that’s not all,” Ethan said as Aiden looked at him for an elaboration.

 

“We have the same face,” Ethan said as if it’s obvious.

 

“I don’t see how that’s a problem,” Aiden said, “This face clearly does well in the ladies department.”

 

“Like I care about that. People are going to think _I_ hit that guy,” Ethan said walking away annoyed.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

** OLIVIA POV **

 

“Stefan what was that about?” Kira asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Stefan said while looking down the hall.

“Why did you hit him anyway?” I asked him.

“Because he insulted you guys,” he said and I couldn’t help but smile at my best friend for sticking up for us.

“You do know he did that to get a rise out of you though right?” Kira asked.

“Well clearly it worked and now you have detention,” I said.

“I know, but something about those twins,” Stefan and I knew he was suspicious about them.

“What about them?” I asked.

“He was strong,” Stefan said concerned.

“Well so were you,” I told him not understanding what he was worried about.

“Yeah but like really strong,” Stefan said.

“I still don’t understand why that’s an issue,” Kira said, “Are you scared he’ll punch you out again?” she said with a chuckle but Stefan still had a serious expression.

“Ooookay, how about we all head for lunch?” I suggested.

“Good idea,” Kira said.

“Come on Stefan, let’s go,” I said.

“What happened brother?” we all heard Damon drawl.

“Ugh,” I said.

“Hey Olive,” Damon said with a wink.

“It’s O-LIV-VI-A,” I said to him through gritted teeth.

“How did you even know?” Kira asked Damon.

“News travels fast around these halls,” Damon said.

“I don’t know Damon, all I know is that they were strong, like _really_ strong,” Stefan said and I swear I saw Damon actually look slightly concerned for the first time in his life.

“Well we’ll deal with them,” he said nonchalantly, “Actually _I’ll_ deal with them,” he said with a smile.

“No,” Stefan said grabbing his arm, “Not yet.”

Damon gave Stefan a look.

“Damon,” Stefan said sternly.

“Fine,” Damon said as he rolled his eyes. “I leave them alone.”

Stefan nodded.

“For now,” he said as he walked away.

“So Oliiiiveee,” Kira said to me dragging the name.

“Shut up,” I told her as we all walked to the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N hey everyone! We apologise for the wait! We've both been a bit busy at university at the moment :p Anyway the next chapter should be up in a few days so look out for that :)   
> Enjoy!

** ARIA POV **

Finally it was lunch time and I was starving.

“Wow, don’t hold back, keep going,” I heard Stiles say sarcastically.

“I’m hungry,” I said defensively.

“Yeah but you don’t have to eat everything in the cafeteria to prove it,” he said while Scott laughed.

“Anyway what do you guys think about my theory?” Stiles asked us.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit far-fetched?” Scott said.

“I don’t know, maybe, but it doesn’t mean it’s impossible,” Stiles said and they both looked at me to see who I would side with.

“I don’t know,” I said, “It could be either,” I said as we made our way to sit at a table. Luckily we found an empty one and sat down.

“What the hell is that guy’s problem?” Stiles said sitting across from us.

“Who?” I asked as Stiles made a gesture with his eyebrows to tell me the person was behind me. I turned around and saw Derek staring us down again.

“Did something happen between you and him in the holidays?” Scott asked.

“What?” I said not believing what he thought, “No! Of course not,” I said.

“Well he seems awfully interested in you,” Stiles said.

“Yeah well, I don’t know what’s his deal,” I said honestly.

“Maybe he’s obsessed with you,” Scott said logically.

“Are you crazy?” I asked him.

“He could be right you know, I mean stalkers do exist and with his whole demeanor I would not be surprised,” Stiles said stuffing a roll into his mouth.

“Wait, why are the twins walking towards us?” Stiles said with his mouth full. I turned to see that Stiles was right.  Aiden stared me right down with a smug smile on his face.

“Ugh, what the hell is his problem?” I said.

“I don’t know but I don’t like them,” Scott said.

“Does anyone?” Stiles asked when all of a sudden Lydia bumped into him. More like she ran at the guy. I watched as Stiles jaw dropped.

“I’m so sorry I must have tripped,” Lydia told Aiden flirtatiously.

“Didn’t seem like it,” Caroline snapped back walking towards them, “It’s like you ran into him deliberately,” she said with her hands on her hips.

“Well I didn’t,” Lydia snapped back.

“You can come sit with us if you like,” Lydia said teasingly.

“Or you can come sit with us,” Caroline said challengingly, “If you prefer girls who actually know how to walk.”

“Actually, I was thinking of sitting with someone else-,” I heard Aiden say.

“Oh, please, we’re just over there,” Lydia pointed to the table next to us and I saw him smile.

“That’s perfect,” he said with a smirk.

 All of a sudden I heard someone next to me.

“Hi,” and instantly I knew who it was. It was Stefan Salvatore. Sitting at my table. Right next to me. He stared at me with a charming smile.

“Uh, um,” I said at a loss for words.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Stiles said confused.

“Jeez Stefan, could you not wait for us?” Olivia said behind him annoyed but immediately her expression changed when she saw Stiles.

“Or told us where you were going,” she said happily as she sat down next to Stiles smiling. I watched as Kira sat on the other side of him and opposite Scott.

“It’s so nice to finally share a table with Scott,” she said and quickly added, “And you guys too,” she said.

_ Someone has a crush. _

__

“I’m Kira,” Kira said as Scott laughed.

“I’m Scott but you already know that,” Scott said with a smile and Kira seemed to a blush bit.

My brain finally seemed to function again and I could not help but blurt out the obvious.

“Why are you sitting here?” I asked Stefan and I wanted to hit myself. Out of all the things to say to him, I’m asking him why he came to sit next to me. Ugh, I was an idiot.

“Why not?” he asked, “Unless you don’t-,”

“No, no, no, it’s perfectly fine, I mean it’s great, in fact, really, really, really good,” I said and wanted to sink into a hole but he simply smiled.

“Great,” he said, “I’m-,”

“Stefan,” we both said at the same time and he gave a small smile.

“And you’re Aria right?” he said and I was in shock at how he knew my name.

“Um,” I said not knowing what to say.

“Yeah, she is,” Stiles and I wondered how long I was silent, “I’m Stiles by the way.”

“We know,” Olivia said and Kira and Stefan looked at her like she was crazy, “I mean, I know, I mean anyway, I’m Olivia.”

“So, how are you guys finding the first day of school? I’m finding it quite hectic already and I mean already four people have detention and-,” Kira began saying trying to break the awkwardness around us.

“Wait, four people?” I said wondering if I heard her right.

“Uh huh,” Kira said nodding.

“Who?” Stiles asked curious.

“Well that idiot over there,” Olivia said pointing to Stefan and I turned to look at him surprised. I didn’t even think it was possible for Stefan to get detention.

“And one of the new twins,” Olivia said.

“Aiden,” Scott said seriously as I looked at him

“Scott,” I said knowing he was worrying.

“I don’t trust him Aria,” Scott said protectively.

“Me neither,” Stefan said.

“Me neither!” Stiles said happy he was not the only one.

“How did you get detention?” I asked Stefan but it seemed he didn’t want to talk about it.

“He hit one of them,” Kira said and the whole table turned to face Stefan.

“He hit me first actually and he insulted them,” he said looking at Kira and Olivia.

“Well I don’t blame you for hitting him, he had it coming,” Scott said. As he said that we watched as the twins sat next to Lydia, just a table away from us, staring Stefan and I down.

“What are you looking at?” Stiles shouted at Aiden.

“Stiles!” I said wanting to hit him.

“Are they dating?” Ethan asked Allison.

“What? Who?” Allison said as Ethan pointed to Stefan and Aria.

“No,” she said laughing at the idea.

“You sure?” Ethan asked her.

“Yeah, why? Are you interested?” she said with a friendly smile.

“No, just curious,” Ethan said looking over at the table.

“I don’t like them either,” Olivia said.

“Like I said earlier, does anyone?” Stiles said.

“Apparently Lydia,” I said who seemed to really be into Aiden, “Isn’t she dating Jackson?”

“Doesn’t mean she can’t flirt with him,” Olivia said having a point.

I saw Derek coming towards our table.

_ Oh great. _

Somehow Damon saw him and began walking on the same direction, what was going on?

“Where are you going?” Damon said standing in front of twins and in front of Derek. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at them.

Derek gave him a smile.

“I was going to greet some friends, if you don’t mind,” Derek said.

“Oh, please we all know you don’t actually have any friends,” Damon said mocking Derek.

“Oh really? And you do?” Derek challenged while Damon stayed silent.

“Exactly,” Derek said.

“What a bunch of losers,” Jackson said walking towards them. Both of them looked at him what an “excuse me” look.

“At least they’re not the biggest loser,” Tyler said bumping into him.

“No, that title goes to you,” Jackson said arrogantly as Derek and Damon folded their arms amused at Tyler and Jackson.

“We’ll see about that tomorrow,” Tyler said threateningly.

“Oh please,” Damon said laughing, “Like you guys can touch this,” he said pointing to himself. They both looked at him.

“Let’s be honest, there’s only one person who runs this school and you’re looking at him,” Damon said arrogantly. Derek gave a small chuckle.

“I’m sorry,” Derek said in a mockingly apologetic tone, “But you don’t run this school, let’s be serious.”

“Is that a challenge?” Damon asked and Derek smiled at him.

“There’s no need for a challenge when you already know the winner,” he said smugly and walked off.

“We’ll see about that,” Damon said under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! we apologise so much for the extremely delayed update! We have been busy with exams and projects and life had just gotten quite hectic! Anyway hopefully updating will be a bit quicker so stay tuned :)
> 
> Enjoy!

ARIA POV

I wanted to punch Stiles. That idiot. I sighed as I took a seat in Mr. Tanner’s classroom. Oh yes, it wasn’t bad enough that I had detention but it had to be with him. I heard someone enter the class and assumed it to be Stiles but when I looked I noticed it was Stefan. He gave me a small smile and sat a few seats behind me. 

Well that definitely made this detention a lot better. Before I could say anything, Aiden entered and made his way to row of desks just by the window. He simply smirked at me and I turned away now remembering why I wanted to kill Stiles. Where was he anyway? If he is late for detention, Mr. Tanner will not hesitate to give him more or possible all of us more which is something I did not need.

Just then Stiles ran in and sat next to me.

“Hey,” he said joyfully as I gave him a glare.

“What?” he asked.

“What do you think? Even though there is no other way that I would love to spend my afternoon,” I said sarcastically. 

“Hey, it is not my fault that you refused to tell me what I wanted to know,” he said defensively.

Just then Mr Tanner entered.

“Mr. Stilinksi, please move to that desk over there,” he said pointing to a desk far away from mine. Stiles got up irritated but listened. 

“Well aren’t I lucky to be serving the first detention of the school year?” he asked sarcastically. “There will be no talking in this class, otherwise you’ll be here tomorrow,” he said seriously while taking a seat at his desk. There was no work to do because it was only the start of the school year and I was already bored. After about five minutes which felt like a month, Mr. Tanner left the classroom saying he will be back. He made sure to threaten us to not talk otherwise he guaranteed we would see another detention session tomorrow. The second he left the class Stiles was next to me.

“I am dying,” he said.

“Me too,” I said. 

“Well,” said Aiden standing up and walking towards us, “Maybe you can enlighten us with your knowledge.”

I gave him a confused look. What was he talking about?

“What?” I asked him as he sat on the desk next to me.

“Your clear knowledge about the supernatural,” he said and I knew he was referring to my speech.

“Look, all I know are the stories that my dad told me,” I said, “Why are you so interested anyway?” I asked wondering why he kept pushing this.

“Let’s just say it intrigues me,” Aiden said but I knew there was something he wasn’t saying.

“I wouldn’t mind knowing either actually,” I heard Stefan say honestly from behind and I had completely forgotten that he was there. He came to stand in front of my desk.

“I’m always up for something interesting,” Stiles said and I knew I had to speak.

“Ok, from the stories it basically explains that humans are not the only type of beings that are on the earth. The beings refer to humans but in possible different forms,” I said.

“Different forms?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, so the person will look like a human and in general even behave like a human but that person might have abilities or cravings or physical traits that the average human doesn’t have,” I said.

“And what possible forms exist?” Stefan asked.

“Well the normal ones like vampires, werewolves and witches-,” I said as Aiden cut me off.

“Witches?” he said as if he didn’t believe me.

“Yeah well witch would be a lose term. Basically humans that interact with nature and have a connection to nature but they are also advisers to the supernatural. I guess another term would be emissaries,” I said and I could swear it was like he knew what I was talking about.

“Ok but you said that’s the normal ones,” Stiles said.

“Yeah well I mean you get shape shifters-,” I said.

“Shape shifters,” Stefan said skeptically.

“Yeah, arguably a werewolf is a shape shifter but there are creatures who can actually morph into any human,” I said, “As for the different ones, there are things like wendigos-,” I said as Stiles cut me off.

“What the hell is a Wendigo?” he asked.

“A wendigo is born from a deceased werewolf,” I said.

“What?” Aiden said.

“They feed off human flesh and if they scratch you, you will get high fever and hallucinations. Then there is a werecat,” I said slowly remembering everything my dad has told me.

“A werecat?” Stefan asked.

“Apparently this is more powerful than vampires and werewolves,” I said and all of a sudden Stefan and Aiden seemed extremely interested.

“What else do you know about them?” Aiden asked.

“Not much except that they stay in their animal form and have no form of humanity,” I said.

“And then there are revenants. They are corpses that somehow get life and terrorize everyone spreading diseases. Then there are the last ones which are hybrids and immortals,” I said.

“Hybrids?” Stefan and Aiden both said.

“Crosses between species,” Stiles said in an obvious tone, “ Like a cross between a vampire and werewolf.”

“Exactly,” I said.

“But that’s not actually possible is it?” Stefan asked almost sounding worried.

“Well this is all just myths anyway so I don’t know,” I said. Before anyone of us could say anything we heard the door handle turn. Stefan and Aiden rushed to their seats. Stiles was too slow and stayed sitting in the desk next to me playing it cool, well as cool as Stiles could be. Mr. Tanner walked in and sat by his desk not noticing Stiles had moved.

I saw Stiles take my bag and reach in for something. I saw him take out a pen and an exam pad and write on it. He then handed me the exam pad.

What if it isn’t just myths?

I took out another pen and replied.

What do you mean?

He replied.

Well it’s Beacon Hills we barely have any crime and now a dead body is in half? Plus we haven’t even found the other half!

Was he serious? Was it even possible?

Just then we saw Mr. Tanner go into his back office. 

“Think about it,” Stiles whispered to me, “Tell me there isn’t a part of you that wonders. It would make sense that a werewolf or vampire could rip a body in half. Plus it’s in the middle of the forest,”

“But why would they?” I whispered back.

“Do they need a reason?” he asked.

“It doesn’t make sense, why now? If I was a vampire or werewolf I would be doing everything to fit into society so people don’t get suspicious and know I exist. Killing someone would just bring attention,” I whispered back.

“They don’t use logic, they just do what they feel,” he said.

“I don’t think so, they still have something human about them. It’s like an addiction. People are addicted to smoking but if they really try they can overcome it. I think it would be the same for the supernatural,” I whispered. 

“Even so, some people might stop their addiction temporarily but then return to it stronger than before,” he said to me. Stiles quickly moved away from me as Mr. Tanner came out of his office.

It just didn’t make sense. The key question would still be, why now? If these things exist why are we only finding out about them now? Then again my dad seemed to be pushing me more regarding everything to training. He even has increased my training time. He kept telling me that these creatures existed many years ago but our family line had gotten rid of these creatures and now always swore to protect people. That learning all of this was for tradition but what if it’s not? What if it’s in case the creatures return? In case they return now? 

Finally Mr. Tanner stood up and spoke.

“Well I hope you learnt your lesson all of you,” he said and with that he walked out.

“That was painful,” I said.

“You know for someone who says she doesn’t believe in the supernatural, you sure have quite an opinion on it,” Aiden said as he walked out.

“He’s actually right,” Stefan said following him as he walked out and I stared in shock at the door.

“I thought we were whispering,” I said.

“We were,” Stiles said, “There is no way that they could have heard us.”

“Well they obviously did,” I said surprised at how they did.

“Wait a minute, you mentioned supernatural beings can have certain abilities,” Stiles said, “Would super hearing be one?”

“Stiles come on, Stefan has been at this school for a couple of years,” I said.

“Yeah but Aiden hasn’t and no offense but since when was Stefan so interested in you?” he said and I knew he wasn’t be completely hurtful and but was just serioulsy questioning it.

“That’s insane,” I said as I picked up my bag but even then I wasn’t so sure. All the questions, why they were so interested in what I knew. Why they both found my speech so interesting. There was some sense in what Stiles said.

“Wait if they heard us talking they would have heard us mentioning the dead body and will probably go looking for it,” Stiles said making connections in his head.

“Stiles-,” I said.

“Which means if we go we can actually see if they are something weird,” he said with a shrewd smile.

“Stiles-,” I said.

“We’re going to the forest tonight,” Stiles said adamantly.

“No,” I said sternly.

“Fine I’ll go alone,” he said and as much as I didn’t want to go a part of me thought what if Stiles was right? My father convinced me a way of hunting was just part of the family but what if it was to actually hunt these creatures? I had to go to protect him, just in case.

“Ugh, fine I’ll come,” I said feeling defeated.

“Yes!” Stiles said, “I’ll call Scott and we can all go in my car from my house!”

Great, it seemed like I would be going to the forest to look for a dead body after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! So sorry there isn't much Olivia POV's, Andi has been quite busy so I've been keeping to story going with just Aria's POV :p
> 
> We were thinking of rather mixing the relationships between Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries characters because it will make it more fun and interesting so tell us what you think of that :)
> 
> Also I would love your opinion on who Aria should end up with...Personally I am a huge Stiles and Stefan fan but I think she and Derek or even Aiden could be much more fun :p
> 
> I left the last part open ended :p I have chosen who it is but I might change it depending on your comments so please review if you can!
> 
> Enjoy!

** ARIA POV **

 

After school I helped Stiles and Scott with lacrosse as best as I could but they would need a miracle to make first line. It’s not that they sucked completely but against people like Matt, Tyler or Jackson they didn’t have much of a chance.

 

“We’re so screwed,” Scott said feeling defeated.

 

“Be positive Scott,” Stiles said.

 

“Exactly,” I said surprised at Stiles’s attitude.

 

“Maybe we’ll be lucky enough that Jackson will smash his Porsche and break his leg and Tyler will get knocked by a car and we’ll make first line,” Stiles said seriously as Scott and I both looked at him.

 

“I can dream can’t I?” he said as Scott and I shook our heads.

 

“So I’ll see you guys later at my house?” Stiles said.

 

“For?” Scott asked.

 

“To go looking for the dead body,” I sighed.

 

“Wait you seriously agreed?” Scott asked me as I shrugged.

 

“I got more intrigued after what happened at detention,” I said and told him about what happened.

 

“Well I told you I never liked the twins,” he said.

 

We decided that we’d meet up later at Stiles’s house and take one car to the forest. We all then headed home.

 

 _I didn’t think you would actually agree to this,_ Scott texted me.

 

 _Well I didn’t think you would use me as a bargaining chip either,_ I texted back.

 

Initially I really thought Stiles was just being Stiles but after what had happened in detention, I was curious.

 

When I got home, I headed up to my room to make sure my bow was ready to be used just in case we did come across something. Stiles had put all these thoughts into my head and now I didn’t know what to expect. I opened my cupboard and at the back of it found my two favorite knives, hack and slash. Yes, I named my weapons. It just made them feel more personal or more like friends than violent items. My bow had gotten different names as it kept getting upgraded but at the moment, it was just Ficient, a shortened form of the word of efficient. Yes, I am super original. I heard my dad walking down the hall and quickly put everything under my bed.

 

“Aria?” my dad said as he opened the door.

 

“Hey Dad,” I said with a smile.

 

“How was the first day back at school?” he asked.

 

“Amazing, I can’t wait to go again tomorrow,” I said sarcastically and he just shook his head.

 

“We all had to do it,” he said, “Anyway I just wanted to tell you that I don’t think you shouldn’t go out for the next couple of days.”

 

“Why?” I asked confused.

 

“I’m just worried, it might not be safe,” he said but I knew he was hiding something from me which made me believe Stiles even more.

 

“From what?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know,” he said honestly.

 

“Dad, the stories that you tell me, are they-,” I said but he finished my sentence.

 

“Real?” he asked, “Well technically no-,”

 

“Technically?” I asked wondering what that meant exactly.

 

 “Well I mean they are what we have in the history books and yes, they were real a long time ago-,” he said.

 

“So supernatural creatures did actually exist?” I asked.

 

“They did,” he said.

 

“Is it possible they exist now? Like in Beacon Hills?” I asked and he seemed hesitant to answer.

 

“You don’t know do you?” I said understanding his expression.

 

“Look, none of us know anything at the moment,” he said.

 

“Is that why you’ve been training me so hard? Will I have to hunt them?” I asked actually a bit worried at the prospect. Me killing something? I just wasn’t too sure if I actually had it in me. It’s one thing to possess the skill but another to actually carry out the act.

 

“No, no, look Aria, we’re not sure of anything so let’s not jump to conclusions,” he said.

 

After this I knew Stiles might actually be on to something which means I had to go with him. Not just for curiosity but to protect him because there was no way he wouldn’t go.

 

“Dad?” I said, “Can I at least just go hang out at Stiles later? He said his dad was working a case tonight so he’s alone,” I asked.  I could see he was uncertain of what to say. “Dad, it’s just Stiles’s house, it’s basically down the road.”

 

“Ok, fine but don’t be home too late ok?” he told me strictly.

 

“Yeah, ok,” I said. The minute he left my room, I took a backpack and packed my bow with one knife inside. I left the other in a special pocket on the inside of my jacket. If there was something, I wouldn’t have time to search my bag and take it out. Soon enough I was on my way to Stiles’s house. When I got there I saw Scott talking to Stiles.

 

“I thought you might have bailed,” Stiles told me as I got out of my car.

 

“And leave you two to alone to do something stupid?” I said.

 

“Very funny,” Stiles said, “But we’re going to figure out this mystery tonight, I can feel it.”

 

Scott and I just looked at each other and wondered how we had such a weird friend. Scott sat in the front while I sat at the back of Stile’s jeep.

 

“Ok, so I put the coordinates of where the first half of the body was found on my phone,” Stiles said excitedly.

 

“And let me guess, you stole that from your dad,” Scott said.

 

“Exactly,” Stiles said proudly.

 

“What are we looking for exactly?” I asked him.

 

“The other half of the body, duh,” he said as if it was obvious. We arrived at the forest and took out our flashlights.

 

The forest was beautiful during the day but at night it just looked creepy.

 

“You sure we should do this?” Scott said a bit scared and I didn’t blame him, I felt the same.

 

“Yeah, what’s the worst thing that could happen?” Stiles said casually.

 

“Please don’t say that,” I said remembering the day I broke my arm.  We began to walk and follow to where the coordinates are.

 

I almost tripped on a couple of branches.

 

“You ok?” Scott asked me.

 

“Well my arm is not broken yet, so I’m good for now,” I said sarcastically.

 

“Ok so we’re coming up to where the body was found,” Stiles said.

 

“Wait,” I said hearing something, “Can you guys hear that?”

 

“It sounds like voices,” Scott said softly and we all slowly started to move towards the voices.

 

“I’m serious Damon,” we heard a voice say and it sounded oddly familiar.

 

“Damon? Like from our school Damon?” Stiles said and I was worried he was going to get us caught.

 

“Shh,” I said trying to listen.

 

“Look I do admit that I much prefer fresh blood of young, beautiful, women but trust me I have been good,” and I knew Damon had said that but what did he mean by prefer fresh blood?

 

“They identified the body as a young woman,” Stiles whispered. 

 

“Someone died Damon,” the other voice said.

 

“Yes, Stefan but I didn’t kill her,” Damon said and my eyes went wide at the name, “Just because you can’t control yourself around human blood and have to drink bunny blood doesn’t mean I can’t.”

 

The three of us stared at each in shock of what we were hearing.

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t make mistakes,” Stefan said.

 

“Oh please, of course I do but trust me this wasn’t me. And really Stefan, do I look like someone that would cut someone in half? Please, I have more taste than that,” Damon said.

 

Just then we all heard a twig break.

 

“Stiles!” I whispered seeing that he stepped on a twig and we knew we were in trouble.

 

“Did you hear that?” Stefan heard.

 

“No,” Damon said sarcastically.

 

“Run,” Scott said and we all begin to dash away from them. I ran as fast as I could with tons of thoughts flying through my head. I could not believe what I had heard. Stefan and his brother were talking about drinking blood.

 

“Beacon Hills Police Department,” I heard in the distance and noticed Scott or Stiles weren’t anywhere to be seen.

 

“Oh, God, you have got to be kidding me,” I heard Stiles father say.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” he asked angrily and I knew he found Stiles. My father could not know that I was in the forest or I would be grounded for life. I quickly began to run in the opposite direction. I’m sure Stiles would cover for us but Sheriff Stilinksi would look around to see if we were there so I needed to get out of the vicinity.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Scott’s breathing felt heavy and he dropped his hands on his knees as he stopped to take a break from running. He could feel the attack coming and quickly took a deep breath from his asthma pump. The last thing he needed was to faint in the middle of the forest.

 

“Stupid Stiles,” Scott said but as he looked up he saw a pair of glowing red eyes. He dropped his pump and began to run as fast as he could. He kept hitting twigs and almost tripping on branches but knew that whatever that thing was, he needed to get away. He could feel it was getting closer but he was pushing his body to run as fast as possible. Before he knew it…

 

_CHOMP_

“Ahh!” Scott screamed as he fell to the floor and felt a piercing pain in the right side of his torso. He looked scared the thing would attack him but when he looked it was nowhere to be found. He lifted up his shirt to examine where the pain was coming from. There were small incisions and blood was bleeding from each of them but he noticed something else. It looked like a bite from an animal.

 

“What the hell?” Scott said but he just felt lucky to be alive. Before he knew it the pain became too much to handle and he collapsed to the floor just hoping the pain would end.

 

 _I am going to kill Stiles!_  He thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while I was sure I lost him but then I had just remembered I didn’t come in my own car. I groaned. How the hell was I going to get home? I took out my cellphone and tried to track my location but the signal wasn’t being that great. I could make out which way I roughly needed to walk to at least make it to the road. Hopefully I could figure out what to do then.

 

“Great, this is absolutely great,” I said as I walked through the forest. All of a sudden I heard a growling noise. I instinctively reached for my knife and pulled it out. I looked to see a pair of red eyes staring at me. Instantly I felt the adrenalin kick in and started running. I ran as fast as I could and ended up in front of a dilapidated house. I quickly whipped my head around, ready to attack whatever that thing was.  I could feel my heart was racing and my senses were in overdrive.

 

_You can do this Aria, you’ve practiced this. Do what you know best._

 

I was edgy not knowing what was coming after me but I was not going down without a fight.  Unexpectedly I felt something on my shoulder. I instinctively turned around and jabbed my knife into something soft.

 

“Ahh!” I heard someone say.

 

I looked to see who it was.

 

_Great._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

**ARIA POV**

 

“I’m so sorry,” I said in shock of what I had done. I had just stabbed one of the twins. I could see he was struggling and I watched as he collapsed to the floor. He kept trying to reach for the knife but he was too weak.

 

“Aiden!” Ethan shouted out of nowhere. I watched as he ran towards us.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean too,” I said with my hand shaking. I needed to call 911. He couldn’t die, he couldn’t. Ethan just gave me a look.

 

“I’ll call 911,” I said reaching for my phone.

 

“No you won’t,” he said in a stern tone.

 

“He’s going to die!” I shouted at him and I watched as he placed his hands on the knife. I quickly understood what he was thinking of doing and quickly put my hand over his to try and stop him from pulling the knife out.

 

“Are you crazy!? He’ll bleed out!” I screamed not believing what was wrong with Ethan.

 

“Let go!” he said angrily and he pushed me hard as I fell to floor. It was abnormal the amount of strength he had. I literally flew off him. I scrambled to my feet to stop him but before I knew it he had already pulled it out. I heard Aiden scream in pain and winced at the sound. I saw as Ethan looked confused.

 

He stared at the knife and then walked towards me.

 

“What the hell is this?” he asked getting agitated.

 

“What do you mean?” I asked him not understanding.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me,” he said in a deadly tone.

 

“I don’t know what you mean, it’s just a knife,” I said confused. He gave me a severe look.

 

“Ethan,” I heard Aiden barely say.

 

“I think there is some poison in it,” he said while writhing on the floor. My eyes went wide as I stared at the knife.

 

_Poison? What poison?_

“Can you heal?” Ethan asked running back to him.

 

“No, not at the moment,” he said.

 

“Aiden,” Ethan asked him worryingly while kneeling by his brother.

 

“Relax,” Aiden said in pain, “I won’t die but it will take a while before I heal.”

 

_Heal? What did he mean?_

“What do you mean heal?” I asked before I could stop myself. Ethan looked at me.

 

“So she doesn’t know huh?” he said to Aiden.

 

“Well was getting stabbed worth it?” he said sarcastically.

 

“Her knife poisoned me, she knows something,” I heard Aiden say.

 

“Well I’ve never seen a knife like that, that’s for sure,” Ethan said as he made his way towards me.

 

I could see he had the same evil look that Aiden normally has and suddenly I could hear my heart begin to pound. I knew the knife was there in front of me. All I had to do was grab it.

 

“So Aria is it?” Ethan said as he made his way towards me, “What is a girl like you doing with a knife like that?”

 

I kept my eyes locked on him and was about to reach for the knife.

 

“Aria,” I heard a familiar voice say, “There you are.”

 

I turned and saw Stefan walk towards me. I didn’t know who I was more scared of at this point. And what did he mean by there you are? Was he looking for me? Was he looking to drink my blood?

 

 _You sound crazy_ I told myself but I really didn’t know what to believe at this point.

 

I heard Ethan chuckle.

 

“Of course,” he said, “You.”

 

“You,” Stefan said back.

 

“I didn’t punch you by the way, it was him,” Ethan told Stefan.

 

“Well you should probably get out of here, I hear the woods are dangerous at this time of night,” Stefan told him and I wondered if that was a threat.

 

“Is that so?” Ethan said as he smiled but he wasn’t backing off.

 

“Yeah,” Stefan said now walking towards Aiden but all of a sudden he stopped and turned around to face away from all of us.

 

“Is something wrong?” Ethan asked.

 

“Your brother doesn’t look too good,” Stefan said but it sounded like he was trying to fight something.

 

“Are you squeamish?” Ethan said amused but then I clicked. Aiden was bleeding heavily and with what I heard Stefan say before, the smell of blood must have been overwhelming for him.

 

“He’s right, you should go,” I said finding my voice and Ethan looked at me a bit shocked.

 

“Fine,” he said amused, “Stay with your boyfriend.”

 

“Aiden, let’s go,” he said as he helped Aiden up and I quickly grabbed my knife as they walked away.

 

“Are you ok?” Stefan asked me concerned.

 

“Stay away from me,” I said standing with the knife in my hand. Stefan looked at me in shock.

 

“Aria-,” he began to say.

 

“Please I don’t want to hurt you,” I said and I just hoped I sounded as strong as I wanted to.

 

“I don’t understand, what’s going on?” Stefan asked and he seemed very confused.

 

“I’d like to know that too,” Derek said from behind me, shocking me.  I instinctively swung with my knife from fear but luckily he stopped my hand and I felt a sigh of relief as it missed his body. At least now I wasn’t alone with Stefan. Ugh, I can’t believe that I actually was feeling safe with Derek here.

 

“What are you doing out so late?” Derek said coming to stand in front of me to Stefan.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Stefan said.

 

“That’s my house over there and technically you’re on my property,” Derek said.

 

“You live there?” Stefan asked confused.

 

“Yeah, do you have a problem with that?” Derek asked but I could understand Stefan’s question. The house looked so destroyed.

 

“Aria, come on, I’ll take you home,” Stefan said to me.

 

“I’m, I’m fine, I can take myself home,” I said and he just seemed like he couldn’t fathom my behavior.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked me and it looked like he was actually worried.

 

“I’m sure,” I said sternly.

 

“You should get going,” Derek told him and I watched as Stefan reluctantly left. The second he was out of view, I collapsed internally and sighed. What had just happened? Was I almost killed tonight? And by what exactly? A red eyes creature? The twins? Or a blood sucking creature?

 

“Are you ok?” Derek asked but more because he had to. I don’t think he was that concerned, more like he was irritated that he had to help me.

 

“I’m fine,” I said, “Somehow,” I added as an afterthought.

 

“Can I ask why you were scared of him?” he asked casually referring to Stefan.

 

“I wasn’t,” I lied defiantly.

 

“Then why was your heart beating like crazy?” he asked smugly and I felt my eyes go wide. I swear it was like he could read my mind.

 

“It, it wasn’t,” I said denying it as best as I could. He just nodded and didn’t believe a word I said, I could see it. He started walking towards his house.

 

“Do you actually live there?” I asked him.

 

“Do you have a problem with that?” he asked me.

 

“Jeez so defensive,” I said by mistake out loud and he gave me a hostile look.

 

“No I just-,” I said not knowing how to phrase the fact that it looks like a horror house and houses a bunch of psychos.

 

“It just doesn’t look that homely,” I said finally.

 

“Well not all of us have parents who are rich and can buy us fancy houses,” he said with his back turned. Well that was judgmental, we were fine but not rich.

 

“Wow, I didn’t mean it like that-,” I began to say.

 

“Why were you here anyway, do you know you could have gotten yourself killed?” he said now turning to face me.

 

“Yeah but I’m still alive,” I said trying to be witty, “Like you care anyway.”

 

“Why were you here?” he asked sternly.

“You don’t need to know,” I said.

 

“Hey,” he said standing in front of me “You look like you needed my help a minute ago so you owe me an explanation,” he said and with the way his eyes were piercing mine I could not get out of it. I swore it almost looked like they had a glow in them.

 

_Crap what lie can you come up with?!_

“It’s stupid,” I said.

 

“I can see that,” he said superiorly.

 

_Why do girls love this guy again?_

 

“Scott, Stiles and I have this stupid thing where at the start of every school year we go to a certain part in the forest and just do a stupid ritual thing. Like we put what we want to happen into a box and leave it here,” I said hoping he would believe me even though it really did sound stupid.

 

“Really? Then how come I have never seen you come this side since now?” he asked.

 

“Because this time Stiles father was here so Scott and I ran because if my dad found out I would be grounded for who knows how long,” I said and he seemed to have bought the story.

 

“Wow, you’re right, it is stupid,” he said and I followed him towards his house.

 

“So what did you put in the box?” he asked as we were walking.

 

“What?” I asked him confused.

 

“You said you put what you want to happen into a box,” he said.

 

“Oh yeah,” I said, “I just put the normal stuff, good grades and be more organized.”

 

“Really?” he said stopping and now walking towards me, “That’s it? No I want to be on the cheerleading team or I want to sit with the popular kids or I want the hottest boyfriend?” and now he was standing right in front of me almost hinting that was him. I rolled my eyes.

 

“Look those superficial things might be some girls’ dreams but it’s not mine. I want to do well and get out of this town. Go somewhere else and discover things,” I said and he actually looked shocked but impressed as well.

 

“Anyway, I better get going,” I said.

 

“Ok and how do you plan to do that?” he asked amused while folding his arms across his chest.

 

“What do you mean?” I asked but then it hit me. I came with Stiles and had no car, that’s why I was walking to the main road in the first place.

 

“I’ll just walk to the main road and catch a ride,” I said casually but even I knew that sounded crazy after everything that just happened.

 

“Really?” he asked me, “And how do you expect to find the main road at this time at night and avoid running into other people?”

 

“I’ll figure it out,” I said even though I had no idea how. He sighed.

 

“Come on, I’ll give you a ride,” he said.

 

“What?” I asked thinking I misheard him.

 

“Look, if I find out you die tomorrow, I don’t want it on my conscious,” he said.

 

“Oh, great to know,” I said sarcastically and followed him because really what other option did I actually have?

 

Soon enough we reached his car.

 

“Whoa, nice car,” I said honestly looking at his black Camaro and I swear he almost seemed to smile.

 

“Thanks,” he said as he just opened the door for me and then walked to the driver’s seat. I sat down still holding the knife in my hand. It still had some blood and I started digging in my pocket hopping I had a tissue.

 

“Some knife you got there,” he said as he started the car.

 

“Self-defense,” I said and he gave me a look like “yeah right”.

 

 

We drove in silence which ended up being even more unnerving with Derek. I didn’t know what to think of him but more so how the hell I ended up in a situation where Derek was saving my butt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello everyone :) We apologise for not updating in such a long time. Andi has had some personal family things to deal with and I had some academic things to deal with but I'm back now so hopefully updating should be more regular, also until Andi has things sorted it will just be me so unfortunately they'll be no Olivia POV for now. 
> 
> Well Enjoy! :)

 

** ARIA POV **

The silence was really unnerving.  I needed some type of talking.

“Can I ask you something?” I said but he didn’t reply and just looked forward.

“Why do you live there?” I asked and as I expected he didn’t answer.

“I mean it doesn’t seem that safe and the condition is not exactly perfect,” I said carrying on but then I realized why.

“It’s because it has memories, right? You feel by staying there you can somehow hold on to something,” I said just talking to myself. But what would he be holding on to?

“It’s family right?” I said guessing.

“Yeah,” he eventually said and I was shocked I even got an answer out of him.

I didn’t ask any thing further. I could tell it was a lot for him to just admit that I was right.

“Why does Stefan scare you,” he asked after a while.

_ No reason, except you know, I found out he possible drinks blood. _

__

“He doesn’t,” I lied.

“You hesitated,” he said.

“No I didn’t,” I said stubbornly and I did not understand how he knew that.

“Don’t you have a crush on him?” he said and my eyes went wide. How the hell could he know that?!

“What? No, I don’t,” I said and that much was true now. I had a crush on him up until the part where he spoke about blood. He kept his eyes on the road and it seemed he believed me but I didn’t get how he knew that.

“Do you spy on me?” I asked.

“What?” he answered almost a bit insulted.

“I mean why would you ask that, unless you knew something?” I asked him.

“So you’re saying you do have a crush on him,” he said and I could hear the smugness in his voice.

“No. I don’t,” I said and I realized I kind of got myself into a stupid position.

“Wait, you had a crush on him until you became scared of him,” he said putting things together.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said.

“Honestly I don’t get how Aiden is still alive,” I said whispering to myself. I stabbed him, I felt the knife dig into his flesh and yet now the knife was in my hand and Aiden has…healed? What was he? There was no way that he was just human.

“What do you mean?” Derek said and I didn’t know what he was talking about.

“About what?” I asked.

“About Aiden,” he said and once again I stared at him stunned. There was no way that was audible for the human ear, I was sure of it. What if Derek wasn’t human either? I mean he was strangely aloof, he lived in an abandoned house and quite frankly he was not exactly a people person.

_ Ok Aria, you’re overreacting not everyone you know is not human. That’s crazy. _

  
“I have no idea how you heard me say that,” I said, “But regarding Aiden I stabbed him.”

If Derek lived in the woods he might know something. I didn’t want to discuss it with him but he might be the one that has some answers and that’s what I wanted.

“What do you mean stabbed him? I thought you just cut him,” he said and even he seemed to be a bit on edge.

“No, he came after me and before I knew it I stabbed him in his stomach. I was convinced I had killed him and wanted to call 911 but Ethan stopped me. In fact, he pulled the knife out,” I said now looking at the knife in my hand. Derek didn’t say anything but his jaw went stiff, I could tell he knew something.

“What?” I asked him, “What do you know?” I asked demandingly.

“Nothing,” he said.

“I know you’re lying,” I said.

“Just keep away from them,” he said.

“Do you think I was trying to be their best friend?!” I asked him like he was crazy. Did he think I wasn’t staying away from them? I didn’t like them the moment I saw them.

“What are they?” I asked him and he seemed a bit shocked by the question.

“They can’t be human, they just can’t be,” I said, my logic guiding me. No way a human can just get up and walk away from that stab wound. I then looked at my knife. They said there was some poison but I couldn’t see anything. Derek glanced at the knife.

“Where did you get that?” he asked a bit worried.

“Um, from my dad,” I said a normally as I could because which dad gives their daughter a knife like the one I had in my hand.

“Are your parents’ home?” he asked and I could hear a bit of panic in his voice.

“I think so,” I said and I could just tell something was wrong.

“Derek? What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Nothing,” he said but I knew he was lying.

“Oh, crap,” I said, “You have to take me Stiles’s house,” I said remembering my car was still at his house. I just had to pray Stiles’s father didn’t see it somehow.

“Oh,” he said and I swear he sounded slightly relived but he still had this worry to him.

Soon enough we reached Stiles’s house.

“Crap,” I said noticing Stiles’s father was already home. I opened the door and was about to say thanks but the second I closed the door he drove off.

“Well thanks,” I said watching him zoom away in the distance.

“He is so not normal,” I said to myself. I placed the knife in my bag carefully. The blood on it had dried and it was a darker red stain. I sneaked in the back door and prayed the Sheriff wouldn’t see me. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and ran into Stiles room.

“Aria!” he said relived, “Are you ok?!”

“Never better!” I replied sarcastically, “What do you think?” I asked.

“Stiles,” we both heard his father say as he opened the door.

“Aria,” the Sheriff said.

“Mr. Stilinski,” I said with a smile.

“I was wondering where you were,” he said.

“Yeeaaaaahh, I was, I was, uh, in the bathroom,” I said and I could feel Stiles mentally face palming.

“But we’ve been home for a while,” he said.

“I know, I uh, ate something and was in there for quite a while,” I said, “Like a very very long while.”

“Yeah, I told you not to eat that,” Stiles said supporting the story.

“You did, I should have listened,” I said hoping the Sheriff bough the story.

“Well do you need anything?”  the Sheriff asked.

“No, I’m fine now, thank you,” I said.

“Ok,” he said and then he turned to Stiles, “You do know you’re grounded,” he said.

“What!?” Stiles said shocked.

“What do you mean what?” Mister Stilinksi said, “Anyway nice to see you Aria.”

“You too,” I said as he left.

“How the hell am I grounded?” he said and I gave him a “are you serious” look.

“Well I’m grounded too,” I said thinking about how technically dead I would be if my dad had any idea of the events that went on tonight.

“Where’s Scott?” I asked. I had been so focused on myself I had completely forgotten.

“I don’t know,” Stiles said, “Tried to call him but he’s not picking up.”

“I hope he’s ok,” I said worried.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Stiles said as positively as he could but I could tell even he was a bit concerned.

“I don’t know,” I said recalling my night’s events, “I mean I got here because of Derek.”

“What? Like Derek the taxi driver?” Stiles said not believing what I had just said.

“No, Derek the werewolf” I said sarcastically, “Who the hell do you think?”

“Why the hell was that guy bringing you home?” Stiles asked as if the world had gone mad and to be fair it felt like that.

I began explaining the entire story to him and I watched his eyes bulge when I told him I stabbed Aiden.

“You actually stabbed him?!” Stiles said almost excited.

“It gets weirder,” I said explaining to him what happened after that.

 I could see he was happy I was fine but he seemed more intrigued than anything.

“Where’s the knife?” he asked.

“In here,” I said as I took it out. The blood had dried up and I needed to wash it.

“Aria, why do you have a knife like that?” Stiles asked puzzled.

“Self-defense,” I said honestly since it really did save me, “It was weird though. After Derek saw this, it’s like he started to worry.”

“Maybe cause he thought you might stab him,” Stiles said and I rolled my eyes.

“Very funny,” I said.

“Wait let me take a look at it,” Stiles said, “Look,” he said pointing to the top of it, “There’s a symbol.”  I looked to where he was pointing. There was a circle with a diamond within. There were two line that crossed, joining each side of the diamond and on top of it in the middle there was a dagger.

“Have you seen that before?” he asked me.

“I don’t know but something about it seems so familiar,” I said trying my best to remember where I had seen that symbol. I was sure I had seen it before.

“Didn’t you ask about it?” he asked me but it never really crossed my mind.

“I guess I never thought about it,” I said. I kept those knives in my cupboard for emergency, I didn’t really think of studying them.

“It’s just so strange, I mean I literally stabbed him Stiles,” I said still trying to understand how he managed to walk away.

“Well I’m quite convinced Stefan and his brother Damon are vampires,” he said and I started laughing but stopped when I saw the seriousness in his face.

“Stiles, that’s crazy. Are you trying to tell me Stefan is like a real life Edward Culled?” I asked him.

“I guess. It’s weird though, he doesn’t sparkle,” Stiles said sarcastically.

“Are you crazy?” I asked him.

“They spoke about blood. Which other people speak of blood? Plus Stefan even thought his brother killed the girl” he said.

“They could just have really weird fetishes,” I said but even I knew that sounded farfetched.

“Look we can’t just claim they’re vampires Stiles, we need proof. I mean don’t vampires burn in the sun?” I asked him.

“Well yeah,” he said.

“Exactly, both of them don’t burn in the sun,” I said, “Maybe they’re something else or maybe they’re not even something.

“They’re definitely something,” Stiles said convinced, “I just know it.” I believed him.

“Well then we need to figure out what they are,” I said.

I tried calling Scott again but still no answer. I was starting to get worried.

“Stiles Scott has not been responding, I’m getting worried,” I said.

“I’m sure he’s ok,” Stiles said as calmly as he could.

“Really? After you have just told me that there are vampires in the forest?!” I said.

“I’ll try him again,” Stiles said but he still couldn’t get a hold of him.

“Ok you said you heard them say they can’t heal,” Stiles said.

“Yeah, which means they normally do,” I said.

“And you said one of them mentioned that they think the knife poisoned them,” Stiles said trying to figure out what was going on.

“Yeah but I can’t see anything on the knife,” I said.

“Well there must be something, that must be why Derek freaked as well,” Stiles said.

“But Stiles that would imply that Derek is not human,” I said and Stiles couldn’t understand why I was confused.

“Come on Aria, I mean the guy could easily be a serial killer,” he said, “He has the whole black leather jacket, broody, I’m gonna kill you vibe going on.”

“Let’s not make assumptions,” I said.

“Fine but I bet you figuring out what that symbol means is going to get us closer,” Stiles said, “Just ask your dad.”

“I can’t. He’ll see blood on this and then what? Who cares about Stefan? My own dad will kill me,” I said.

“Maybe draw the symbol and ask him, just find a way,” he said.

“Ok,” I said thinking of how I would ask him. Just then we both got texts from Scott.

_ Got home. Will see you guys at school tomorrow. _

__

I felt a huge sigh of relief.

“Ok at least he’s home,” I said, “I better get going before my dad starts to call.”

“Yeah and I should get to sleep soon,” Stiles said.

“Why?” I asked.

“It’s lacrosse try outs tomorrow,” he said and I understood why he looked so worried. It was not just any type of tryouts. It was tryouts complete with scary twins and vampire brothers. Great.  


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Although I normally cannot update this often, I had time and thought I would update today :) I will get to the other characters but since it is Aria's POV and she's friends with Stiles and Scott, there might be a bit more of scenes with them. Let me know if you're fine with that or if you would like me to vary the POV's :) Also let me know if you would like Olivia POVs :)
> 
> Enjoy!

ARIA POV

I got in the house and just prayed my dad wouldn’t ask any questions. I needed to sleep to just take a break from everything.

“Aria,” I heard my dad say as he came into the foyer.

“Hey Dad,” I said with a smile.

“What happened to your clothes?” he asked and I began to wonder if I had blood anywhere.

“Um, Stiles pushed me a bit too hard my mistake and I fell,” I said as he lifted his eyebrow, “In the garden.”

My dad just nodded but I could tell he didn’t fully believe me.

“Aria, do you have the knifes I gave you?” he asked. I did my best to stay as calm as possible and tried my hardest to stop my eyes from widening. I looked up and it felt as if he knew everything that happened tonight.

“Yeah, it’s somewhere I’m sure,” I said as nonchalantly as I could.

“Somewhere?” he asked almost annoyed I was so ignorant about the subject.

“Dad, I’m not planning to take knives to school every day,” I told him and he nodded but technically that could change.

“Ok well I found the case in your room empty,” he said and I was annoyed with that.

“You were looking in my cupboard?” I said more shocked than anything.

“Those knives are very special Aria,” he said.

“Why?” I asked.

“Well it’s been in the family for years,” he said as if that was the answer.

“Do you use it for hunting?” I quickly asked him.

“Aria-,” he said.

“Does it have a special poison in them?” I said thinking back to what Aiden said.

“Why would you ask that?” he said a bit taken a back.

“I… just want to know what you’re hiding from me,” I said.

“I’m not hiding anything from you,” he said.

“Yes you are and I’m going to find out what,” I said determined.

“Aria,” he said concerned, “Some things are better off not being found.”

I knew he wasn’t going to budge anytime soon but I thought of the symbol.

“Does our family have a family crest?” I asked him out of the blue and he seemed confused with the complete change of conversation. “Well we’re doing heritage in history so we need to know about the heritage of our family.”

“We used to have a crest but we don’t use it anymore,” he said.

“What does it look like?” I asked him. It must be the same symbol on the dagger.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said.

“Dad-,” I said.

“I said it doesn’t matter,” he said strictly and I knew to leave it. Something was definitely going on.

“Fine, I’m going to go to bed. I feel a bit tired from the day,” I said.

“Ok, goodnight Aria,” he said.

“Goodnight dad,” I said as I turned around.

“And Aria, don’t worry about everything ok?” he said.

“Ok,” I said but there was no way I couldn’t. Not after everything that happened this evening.

When I got to my room, I quickly took the knife out of my bag and rinsed it in the bathroom. Despite the blood being dried to the knife it just slid off.

“That was weird,” I said looking at the knife that was now gleaming in my hand. I dried it and put everything back into its place. One thing was for sure, as my dad said, there was something very special about these knifes and I needed to figure out what it was. 

I felt drained from the night but felt I had to shower before I could sleep. It was like I wished the shower would magically wash off the horrible night I had had. I stood under the shower just replaying tonight’s events. I had lived in Beacon Hills for my whole life, why were strange things only happening now? I couldn’t find a reason. Or you don’t know the reason.

Soon enough I was in bed. I tried calling Scott but he didn’t answer. I sent him a massage saying I hoped he was ok but I was a bit worried because he was acting different. Soon enough I couldn’t keep my eyes open and I fell asleep.

I jolted myself awake for what seemed to be the sixth time from the constant nightmare I was having. It was either Aiden, Stefan or Ethan trying to kill me. I looked at the clock and decided I was better off awake then attempting sleep. I decided to get dressed and ready for school. I headed down to the kitchen to have a good breakfast which was strange since I was always running late. After a while my dad came into the kitchen.

“You’re up early,” he said.

“Yeah,” I said surprised too.

“Oh I wanted to give you this,” he said as he handed me a box. 

“What’s this?” I said with a smile. I opened the box and saw a beautiful locket. I could see it was extremely old yet it still looked brand new.

“I want you to wear it,” he said.

“Why?” I asked him squinting my eyebrows. My dad was not the type to just surprise me with things. 

“Because your father is obsessed with good luck charms,” my mom said as she entered the kitchen.

“It will bring you luck and I think you could use some,” he said with a smile.

“Really dad?” I asked him. My dad would never normally say something like that. It was slightly out of character. 

“Yeah,” he said as he went to put an arm around my mom.

“Ok,” I said putting it over my neck. It was a long one and I loved the way it looked and if it help my dad lay off of me a bit then what could the harm be? 

“Ok, I’ll see you guys later,” I said as I left.

When I got to school the parking lot was quite empty. I was really that early. I sat in the car trying to figure out if I could find out what the symbol on the dagger went. After a while the parking lot started filling up and I noticed Stiles park. I got out of the car and went to speak to him.

“Have you seen Scott yet?” I asked him.

“Not yet,” he said.

“That’s an interesting necklace,” he said staring at it intensely.

“Yeah I don’t think it’s any necklace, my dad gave it to me this morning and said I have to wear it,” I said, “Something is definitely going on.”

“Yeah I know, I was trying to find things out but I-,” he said stopping and then began typing on his phone.

“What?” I asked but he passed me his phone.

They can hear us and they’re watching us.

I looked up to see the Salvatore brothers lingering stares on us.

“Great,” I said sarcastically. I saw their friends calling them and they walked away. 

“What do you mean they can-,” but Stiles covered my mouth. What the hell?!

He typed another message. They don’t need to be in a close range either. Each one’s hearing varies but they have to be locked on you.

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he said convinced. 

“Hey guys,” I heard Scott say.

“Scott!” I said hugging him glad he was ok.

“I was so worried about you!” I said.

“Yeah buddy, don’t do that again,” Stiles said hugging him too.

“I’m sorry guys,” Scott said feeling a bit bad, “But, well, I got bitten last night.”

Both my eyes and Stiles widened at him in shock. We knew he wasn’t messing with us.

“What? What do you mean?” I asked him and he lifted his shirt to reveal an animal bite.

“What the hell is that?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know man,” Scott said but I could tell it was causing him pain.

“You need to go to a hospital,” I said.

“So they can find out we were in the woods?” Scott said and he was right.

“If it gets worse thought you’ll have to go,” I said not liking the idea of Scott walking around in pain.

“Yeah ok,” he said.

“Wait, you have lacrosse tryouts today,” I said, “You can’t do try outs with that.”

“I’ll figure something out,” he said stubbornly.

“Scott!” I said like his mother would.

Just then the bell rang.

“Class is starting,” Scott said walking away.

“We’ll talk about this later,” I said and then as I went through my books I noticed I was missing one. 

Oh crap, I forgot my one book in the car.

I walked to my car to get my book but was blocked by someone.

“Aria,” Aiden said with a smug smile. My eyes widened and I could feel my stomach drop. He looked perfect as if nothing even happened last night.

“Aiden,” I said slightly scared but I knew I had the knife in my bag.

“Look I’m sorry about last night,” I said because although I didn’t like him, he didn’t attack me last night. In fact I had attacked him, I guess I owed him an apology. He looked at me confused.

“You’re sorry?” he asked puzzled.

“There was something after me in the woods and I just attacked whatever was there,” I said, “I won’t tell anyone what happened.”

He looked at me hard and then said “I believe you won’t tell, but I don’t believe you know nothing.”

“All I know is that I stabbed you and somehow you’re standing in front of me,” I said.

“Which is not possible right?” he said with another sly smile.

“No, it’s not humanly possible. Clearly it is actually possible,” I said referring to him.

“So you do know something,” he said coming closer.

“No, it seems I don’t know anything,” I said because I really had no clue. I had no idea how he was standing in front of me. 

“What are you?” I asked.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Well last night you-,” I said.

“Aria!” Scott shouted running to stand next to me, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine Scott,” I said happy he was there.

“You,” Aiden said with a strange look while Scott looked at him and I swear I saw a flash of red in his eyes.

“I’ll see you around,” Aiden said as he walked off.

“Scott his eyes,” I said hoping I was just imagining.

“You saw it too?” Scott asked.

“Yeah,” I said, “How did you know to come here anyway?”

“It’s odd it’s like I could feel your fear,” he said.

“What?” I asked him not understanding.

“Like I said it’s weird but I was right,” he said.

“Yeah let’s just get to class,” I said but my head was wondering how Scott knew where to find me.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think!? Let me know! I love reading your comments and reviews and I do listen to constructive criticism :)
> 
> Have a great day! :)

**ARIA POV**

First and second period passed in a blur. I barely listened, all I overheard was that cheerleading try outs were happening at the same time that the lacrosse ones were taking place.  _Must be such a coincidence_ I thought sarcastically.

Third period was chemistry. I entered the class and took a seat in the third row to the right. I had to hope Aiden was an idiot and didn't take chemistry otherwise I can easily guess where he would sit. I just wished Scott or Stiles would hurry up.

"Hope you don't mind if I sit here," I heard Stefan say as he took a seat next to me and immediately I tensed up.

I stayed silent and took out my books.

"Aria what happened?" he asked gently.

"Aria?" he said persistent.

"Nothing," I said refusing to look at him.

"Yesterday we were having lunch together and today you refuse to look at me? I know something is up," he said but I didn't know what to tell him.

_Nothing much just heard you and your bro talking about murder and drinking blood, you know the norm._

"What really happened last night?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned. I gave in and looked at him to see if it was all just an act but his eyes seemed sincere. Still the only image that kept flashing through my head was him biting my neck.

"Nothing," I said turning back to my books.

"Would Aiden say that if I asked him?" he said as I whipped my head to look at him.

"Look, I won't tell anyone," he said and as much as I wanted to believe he was lying I could tell he was speaking the truth.

I watched as Aiden walked in and I tensed up again. I watched as he came to sit directly behind me.

"Sitting with your boyfriend I see," he said.

"We're not going to have a problem are we?" Stefan challenged him.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said stiffly to him.

"Elena! You have too!" we heard Caroline say loudly and we both looked up to see them walk in.

"I don't know if it's what I want to do," Elena told her as they walked to find their seats. I watched as Stefan stared at her.

"Allison you cannot leave me stranded alone with that bleached blond Barbie. You are definitely trying out for the squad. You're a natural, maybe you'll even kick her out," Lydia said speaking loudly while rolling her eyes at Caroline's back. Scott trailed behind looking mesmerized by Allison. I rolled my eyes.  _Boys._

"Excuse me?" Caroline said annoyed as she turned to face Lydia, "You'll be lucky if  _you_ even make the squad."

"Me? Please, you'll be lucky if you even make it to be a reserve," Lydia said with attitude.

"I'm going to be captain," Caroline said determined taking a step towards her, "And when I am, you'll be banned from the squad."

"I think  _you're_ wrong," Lydia said taking a closer step to Caroline,  _"I'm_ going to be captain and when I am captain, I won't ban you from the squad, I'll make you our towel girl," Lydia said with a smirk but Caroline didn't back down.

"Care, chill, she won't beat you ok?" Elena told Caroline supportively as Caroline nodded and walked away.

"You're right, I'm the best cheerleader," Craoline reassured herself.

"Lydia, it's just cheerleading," Allison said to Lydia.

"You'll never understand Allison but it's not just cheerleading, trust me," she said, "Ooh look a twin," she said as she went to go attempt to sit by Aiden but Caroline sat down before her and smirked.

"Oh, sorry were you planning to sit here?" she said to sweetly but the look in her eyes were of spite.

"No," Lydia said annoyed while walking away.

"Hope you don't mind me sitting here," she said and Aiden simply smiled a brilliant smile.

"Of course not," he said and I turned forward just hoping he wouldn't hurt her. Elena rolled her eyes playfully at her friend as she now had to find another desk to sit at. Scott was already sitting down at the desk.

"Can I sit here?" she asked sweetly and Scott looked like he couldn't believe it.

"Of course," Scott said, "Yeah, no problem, sure," he said with such a boyish smile. I saw Stiles nudge him as he walked past him and he sat behind Lydia and Allison.

"Hey Lydia," Stiles said.

"Why do you even speak?" she said not even looking at him.  _What did he see in her I will never ever know._ Then I watched as Ethan sat down next to him and I could see he became a bit uneasy and I started to worry too. Stefan seemed to notice as well.

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt him," he said to me.

"Not like he's the only who can hurt him," I said and Stefan turned to face me.

"What do you mean?" he said but he knew the comment was directed at him.

"Settle down class," Mr. Harris said as he walked in and at the same time Tyler and Jackson walked in.

"Well didn't know you two wanted detention," Mr. Harris said, "But you have it today."

They both rolled their eyes and had to sit at the same desk. This was going to be a disaster.

"Since you all are so incapable of taking in any information, I have the steps for the experiment on the board," Mr Harris said, "After every time interval, you will swap desks-,"

I didn't even listen to what he said, I just freaked out. That meant people on the right side of the desk stayed sitting and people on the left rotated.  _Wait Aiden was behind me._

"You're such a gentleman," Caroline said flashing a smile at Aiden who was now diagonally behind me which meant when we swapped he was going to be next to me.

"Of course, wouldn't be right to make you move around the class," Aiden said charmingly while I began to internally panic.

"You ok?" Stefan asked me noticing that something was up.

"I'm fine," I said hiding my nerves, "Just not getting a good mark this class," and he chuckled.

"My chemistry doesn't suck that much," Stefan said, "But his," he said motioning to Aiden, "Not sure how much is in that head," and I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. I noticed Stefan smiling back and it felt like a genuine friendly moment but I quickly snapped myself back to reality.

"Begin," Mr Harris said and I read the board not aware of what we were actually doing.

"This one," Stefan said taking a test tube filled with a clear liquid, "I half listened while he was talking." I remembered what Stiles said about vampire's hearing and it was making more sense as I thought about it. I nodded at him but then realized I didn't have to be nervous. Stefan wasn't stupid, he wouldn't do anything to bring attention to himself. Actually he has been at the school for years and I've never seen or heard anything.

_Maybe he cleaned it up._

I shook my head and took a deep breath. I decided to focus on the experiment, I couldn't fail the class because I had a vampire sitting next to me.

_Actually that seems like a very valid reason._

"What's on your mind?" Stefan asked as I started measuring out the other chemicals.

"What's on my mind is that I refuse to fail this class because everything has just become crazy," I said honestly and he seemed shocked I actually spoke to him.

"What do you mean crazy?" he asked me.

"You know," I said looking him straight in the eyes and I swear for a second it was like he knew what I was thinking but he turned back to the experiment.

"If you're talking about the person behind me, I could not agree more," he said and I found it interesting that we both didn't like Aiden.

_Wait a minute, if Stefan is a vampire there must be some other reason he doesn't like Aiden. The reason he has been so wary of him._

I quickly pulled out my phone and messaged Stiles.

_What are creatures that vampires scared of?_

"Who you texting?" Stefan asks and I quickly put my phone away.

"No one," I said casually and Stefan just looked at me suspiciously but I clicked and don't know how I forgot. Vampires were the most scared of werewolves. Could Aiden actually be a werewolf though? Weren't they more hairy and dog-like? My father explained to me the types of creatures there are but never how to spot one. Although werewolves were under the shape shifter category so maybe that meant they could look human and maybe shape shift into a wolf. I needed to find out more about werewolves but for now I acted as normal as I could. Before I knew it the time was up and we had to switch stations. Stefan hadn't said much but I had to admit he was a really great lab partner. He made no mistakes, was very precise and knew his work. Except for being a vampire, he was literally the perfect partner.

"Switch everyone," Mr. Harris said irritated with life. I watched as Stiles left Ethan's desk and felt relieved. If anything Stiles just looked irritated that he had to be with him. I saw Scott smile sheepishly at Elena and almost trip.

"You ok?" Allison asked him and he froze once again mesmerized by her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, great in fact," he said smiling and Allison smiled back.

"Ok," she said with a giggle as Stiles came to sit next to her.

"Stiles?" Scott asked confused.

"Yeah, I had to rotate Scott," he said while winking at Scott.

"Me too," Scott said taking a seat next to Olivia.

"Hey," Scott said.

"Hey," Olivia said happily.

"Tyler," Caroline said from behind me.

"Caroline," Tyler said. I had no idea what the deal with these two were. They always seemed to have some type of tension between them. I'm sure they never dated but I'm quite convinced that they hooked up at least once.

"Hey Aria," I heard Aiden say mischievously as he sat next to me. I had to let him know he was not getting to me or at least pretend to.

"Hey Aiden," I said looking at him directly and he seemed taken aback. I had to at least pretend I wasn't scared and I just had to hope he had the same line of thought as Stefan and wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Wow, I got a hello, better than a knife stab," he said whispering in my ear.

I whipped my head to look at him and could see Caroline looking almost jealous out of the corner of my eye.

_As if he was whispering sweet nothings in my ear, please._

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"You don't have to be scared of me you know," he said picking up the wrong test tube.

"I'm not," I said defiantly while taking it out of his hands and taking the right one.

"I can hear your heartbeat," he said and I just knew he was telling the truth.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you think I could have yesterday if I really wanted to?" he asked.

"I stabbed you and you were writhing on the floor. You couldn't hurt me last night but your brother seemed more than happy to rip me apart," I said focusing back on the experiment. I heard him chuckle.

"Trust me, if I wanted to hurt you, you wouldn't have been standing here," he said and I had to admit he had a point. He could have hurt me earlier today in the parking lot and he didn't.

"So why don't you want to hurt me?" I asked him challengingly.

"Because I think I could use your help," he said and I looked at him confused. He could not have been serious.

"I'm sure you know some things," he said, "I could use your knowledge."

"Why would I help you?" I asked him.

"Because if you don't, I'll hurt him," he said casually looking at Stiles and I could see he wasn't lying.

"So?" he said.

"Fine," I said stiffly being blackmailed into it, "But I really don't know how I can help you."

"Well, I really suck at Chemistry, will you help me?" he asked seriously and I could not believe his audacity.

"Is this some joke to you?" I said.

"No, I really would like a good grade in chemistry. As in how you can help me, well how about starting by introducing my brother and me to all the people you know," he said.

"I don't know many people-," I said as he cut me off.

"You know enough," he said, "Ok so which test tube?"

I could not believe him.

"This one," I said stiffly handing it to him.

"Oh and Aria," he said, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," he said and I looked at him with wide eyes. This guy was a serious psycho.

"Swap," Mr. Harris said again.

"Well, well, well, look who I'm stuck with," Tyler said as he sat next me.

"I'm sorry does my intelligence intimidate you?" I asked mocking him.

"Wow you think you're so clever," he said.

"You mean I know I'm so clever," I said.

"You know I wonder what would happen if I took the wrong test tube and-," he said and I knew what he was thinking but I was too slow to stop it. He mixed up the chemicals and ruined everything.

"You're such a dick!" I shouted at him as he smirked.

"Language Miss Lovac. I guess I will see you in detention," Mr. Harris told me. I shouted much louder than I thought since the whole class was staring at me.

Tyler was smirking.

"Well you're not making lacrosse captain," I said honestly.

"Oh please, you think your idiot sidekicks scare me?" he said referring to Stiles and Scott.

"I wasn't talking about them," I said.

"She's right," Stefan said from behind. I wasn't expecting him too but I was convinced Stefan could take Tyler on.

Tyler almost laughed.

"You're gonna challenge me for lacrosse captain?" Tyler asked not believing it.

"No, not challenge, take," Aiden said from behind us in the last desk and that I did believe.

"Excuse you, "Jackson said sitting next to Aiden, "Everyone knows I'm lacrosse captain," he said arrogantly.

"Not after today you aren't," Aiden said back.

"We'll see about that," Jackson said.

"Something isn't right," Lydia said out loud and the whole class looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Something isn't right," she said now more insistently.

"Lydia," Allison said coming to her. This wasn't normal behavior from Lydia, she was acting strange.

"Something is wrong," she said in a quiet voice and just then we all heard a piercing scream from the hall.

Something was definitely not right.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, the good news is I'm done with exams so I should be able to update more frequently :)**

**Also I did want to stick to the tv shows plots but I'm thinking it might be a bit more fun to add twists so let me know what you think :)**

**Enjoy!**

**ARIA POV**

I acted before I could process my thoughts. I ran into the hall to help but I didn't know where to go.

"This way," Scott said with Stiles by his side. We all rushed following him.

"Scott how do you know where to go?" Stiles asked trusting Scott's judgment.

"I can smell blood," Scott said anxiously looking at us worriedly. Stiles and I followed Scott walking quickly. I knew someone was hurt, I could see it in Scott's eyes. After what seemed like forever we heard someone crying. Soon enough we saw a girl crying in front of a classroom, her whole body shaking. Scott stopped to console her but she pointed with a shaky arm to the classroom door. I rushed straight into the classroom to see what she was whimpering from. I froze. I felt Stiles next to me and knew he had a similar reaction. There was a girl lying on the floor. There was blood everywhere surrounding the girl and the pools of blood kept expanding like a running tap. There were wounds all over her body and they looked like claw marks. The worst wound seemed to be coming from her abdomen.

_What the hell happened?!_

After a few seconds of taking everything in, my instincts took over.

"We need to help her," I said. Stiles was faster than me and was already calling 911. I rushed to her side and knelt by her to see exactly where her wounds were.

"Is she ok?" I heard Matt say dashing to the girl's side.

"She's bleeding badly," Bonnie said coming to kneel by the girl as well. I didn't know where they came from but at least I had people to help me.

"We need to find out where she's bleeding from," I said trying my best to tear her shirt off.

"Here, let me help," Matt said tearing it off but it was much worse now that we could see her abdomen. We all gasped. It seemed like a pair of claws had scraped out her flesh.

"Take off your shirt," I said quickly to Matt and he did as he was told, "We need to stop the bleeding."

"This might hurt," I told the girl as Matt handed me his shirt. Bonnie held her hand so the girl had something to squeeze. I don't think the girl had the energy, she seemed barely conscious but it was the thought behind it. I didn't have time to cover my hands so I wrapped the t-shirt and pressed it onto the wound to attempt to stop some of the bleeding. I heard the girl whimper and I knew if she had the strength she would have been screaming from the excruciating pain. I looked to see if the bleeding was stopping but it didn't feel like it was working at all.

"Come on, stay with us," Bonnie said while holding her hand.

"What the hell happened?" Derek said shocked rushing in.

"Where did you-," I said in shock but he was already taking off his jacket at lighting speed and right after that his shirt. He didn't hesitate. He wrapped his shirt around his hand and put pressure on the other side of the wound. He was shocked but I could tell this wasn't the first time he had seen something like this.

"Is she going to be ok?" Matt asked all of worriedly.

"I don't know," I said.

"Come on," Bonnie said while closing her eyes almost like she was calling on some other energy.

"What happened to her?" Derek asked me almost accusatory.

"I don't know, I thought you would," I said with the same tone.

"Well I don't," he said back.

Even though not many minutes were passing, it felt like hours until I heard Stiles's voice.

"This way!" he shouted and I knew the paramedics were following him.

They entered and told us to move away.

"But she's bleeding out," I said and the paramedic seemed to understand. Bonnie and Matt moved away and they put an oxygen mask around the girl.

"Ok, when I count to three you'll move your hands and we'll take over," the paramedic told me.

I nodded.

"One, two, three!" the paramedic said and Derek and I let go as the other two paramedics took over. We quickly moved out of the way as they took her away and I just hoped she would survive.

I walked out into the hall and noticed the entire school was watching. I looked down to see that my hands were stained red, including my shirt, jacket and watch. I saw Scott still consoling who I assumed was her girl's friend.

"I just don't get it," the friend said crying, "I don't know how it happened."

"It's ok," Scott said as convincingly as he could but I noticed he began to act strange.

"I'm sorry I just need the bathroom," he told her and he started rushing away from the crowd. I knew something was wrong. I followed him to the locker room and I saw that Stiles had followed us well.

"Scott! Scott are you ok?" I asked him following behind. I saw him hunched over the sink.

"Are you?!" Stiles asked me.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Hello! You have blood over your hands! Don't you think they're going to come looking for you?" he said annoyed at me but we both looked at Scott noticing he was struggling.

"Scott?" Stiles said as we both rushed next to him. I saw Scott take deep breaths.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "I just think everything was-," he said breathing heavily.

"Very sensory," I said.

"Yeah, I just needed to get away for a while," he said.

"Aria, your hands," Scott said noticing the red sticky substance on them.

"I'm fine," I said.

"You need to get cleaned up, your hands are full of blood," Scott said worriedly.

"Not just that. They are going to want to talk to you," Stiles said as I nodded.

"Yeah I know," I said not in the mood.

"Wait, Scott? Lift up your shirt," Stiles said.

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"Your bite, I want to see it again," Stiles said.

"Oh," he said understanding as he lifted up his shirt. He took the bandage away and we all stared dumbfounded.

"The bite is gone," I said, "I'm not going crazy right?"

"No you're not," Stiles said but he looked stunned as well.

"What the heck does that mean?" Scott asked. We all looked at each other not knowing the answer.

"Ok Aria, you go, I'll stay with Scott," Stiles said, "And try to figure this crazy stuff out."

"Ok," I said knowing I had to go back. I walked back to the scene but tried to think of what Scott could be. The bite healing was far from normal. Could he be like Stefan and Damon?

_Wait, healing._

The only person I saw heal was Aiden and his eyes flashed when he was speaking to Scott. It seemed like he would actually be the person to ask.

_Great._

"Dude why did you run out like that?" Tyler was asking Matt.

"Because somebody needed help," Matt said in an obvious tone, "You don't have to be such a doosh all the time."

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena was shouting, "Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine," Bonnie said.

"You had us worried," Caroline said.

"I just had a feeling I need to help someone," Bonnie said, "I can't explain it."

"I felt it," Lydia said to Allison.

"What do you mean you felt it?" Allison asked Lydia.

"I don't know how to explain it, I just had a bad feeling," Lydia said.

"Aria!" Sheriff Stilinski called out for me.

"I know you want a statement from me," I said as he nodded appreciatively.

"I don't know what to tell you other than I went into the classroom and saw her bleeding. I just tried to help her," I said to him.

"Ok, nothing else that seems important?" he asked me.

 _How Derek appeared,_ I thought looking for him in the crowd. I saw him talking to another officer.

"Not that I can think of," I said.

"Ok, thanks," Sheriff said.

"Actually," I said and the Sheriff turned to look at me, "The wound marks were really strange."

"Strange how?" he asked me listening intently.

"I don't know like, a human didn't hurt her, like an animal attack," I said and he looked at me confused.

"Look, I don't know how to explain it but you have to believe me," I said seriously.

"Ok, I'll look into it," he said but I wasn't so sure.

"Aria, what you did was brave," he told me.

"It wasn't just me," I said, "We all helped."

"Well you all were brave," he said with a proud nod.

"Aria!" my dad shouted down the hall, "Are you ok?"

"Dad, I'm fine," I said, "Don't worry I'm not the one hurt."

"Maddox," I heard someone say.

"Christoff," my dad said.

"Do you think it's starting again?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know but we need to call a meeting," my dad said seriously.

"I'll let the council know," he said, "Allison let's go."

I was confused, how did my dad know Allison's father?

"Hey, what you did was brave," Allison told me.

"Thanks," I said to her as I saw her leave with her father.

"Dad, how do you know Allison's father?" I asked.

"It doesn't really matter," my dad said.

"It kind of does, something is happening and I know you're not telling me," I said.

"Aria-," he said.

"Dad someone was dying here today!" I shouted and I saw people look at me.

"Aria," he said strictly.

"Dad, you're always honest with me, why are you lying to me now?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

"It's not good enough," I said, "I know you think you're protecting me but you're not if you keep me in the dark. I can handle more than you think, so if you won't tell me I'll figure it out myself," I said honestly and began walking down the hall. I noticed many people looking at me and I figured they heard what I said. Among them were Stefan, Derek, Aiden, Tyler, Elena, Bonnie, Lydia, Caroline, Kira, Olivia and Isaac.

"Excuse me, "I said to Stefan and Derek so I could get out of the crowd.

"Aria," I heard my dad say behind me.

"You need to clean yourself up," he said worriedly.

"I'll do it at home, unless you're not going to allow me," I said.

"Aria-," he said.

"What if that's Stiles or Scott next time?!" I asked him.

"There won't be a next time," he said.

"You don't know that," I said sadly.

"Aria, you've obviously been through a lot, let's talk about this at home ok?" he asked but I knew he was closing the conversation.

"Yeah ok," I said.

I felt emotionally exhausted and the next few hours were a kind of blur. I got home, showered and kept scrubbing until the blood was out but even then I could still smell it on my arms. I felt tired but I couldn't sleep properly.

"Aria," my dad called from downstairs, "A friend is here to see you," he said. I went downstairs expecting it to be the friend of the girl who was injured. My dad gave me a small smile and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Aria," I saw Stefan Salvatore say.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"I wanted to see how you're doing," he said, "And to tell you that the girl is going to be ok."

"Really?" I said feeling relived at the news of the girl but not believing what Stefan said.

"Yeah, I just came from the hospital," he said. I stepped outside and closed the door.

"Stefan why are you really here?" I asked him and he could see I didn't have time for games.

"I heard you say that you thought the wounds were claw marks," he said but I didn't comment. How could he have heard that? Was I that loud?

"So?" I asked.

"What did they look like?" he asked me.

"Why do you care?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"I'm just interested," he said.

"Why? To make sure it wasn't your brother?" I asked him and I hated myself for not thinking before I spoke.

"My brother?" he asked confused but within in few seconds he realized what I was referring to.

"You heard Damon and my conversation last night didn't you? I had a feeling someone heard us," he said walking close to me. He looked me directly in the eye.

"You didn't hear anything last night," he said slowly.

"You think you can just lie to me and convince me?" I told him and he seemed taken aback. I could tell he didn't understand something but then spoke.

"Look Aria, I'm the good guy," he said, "You need to believe me, I'm trying to protect people," he said.

"Protect them by drinking their blood!?" I asked him not believing what he was saying, "I mean how do I know you didn't kill the girl?"

"Aria I was in chemistry class with you," he said logically.

"What about Damon?" I asked.

"It wasn't him," he said.

"You don't know that," I said.

"I do, when you spoke to that officer and said the wounds looked like claw marks," he said.

"What do you mean?" I said not understanding.

"Look, you don't know the whole story," he said.

"Is there much of a story?" I said, "Because it seems pretty straightforward to me."

"Look, Aria, you need to trust me, I'm the good guy," he said and once again there was that sincerity in his voice.

"We'll see," I said and I went in the house and locked the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Comment and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, I am really sorry for taking this long to update! I have started a job and recently have had no time but the good news is it seems like I'll be having more time in the coming weeks so I should be able to update then! Anyway enjoy! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up barely feeling rested. I was constantly having dreams of that girl bleeding out and then seeing Damon hurt her followed by Stefan defending him. I shook my head to attempt to force the thoughts out of my head.

“Hey honey,” my mom said entering my room, “You don’t have to go to school today if you don’t want to.” I could tell she didn’t want me going.

“No I’m fine,” I said but I knew she didn’t believe me.

“You sure?” she asked worriedly.

“Yip,” I said as she nodded.

“Aria?” she asked.

“I’m fine mom, I think seeing Scott and Stiles will help,” I said and she nodded in agreement.

“Fine but if you want to come home-,” she said.

“Don’t worry mom, I’ll be fine,” I said.

“Stubborn, like your father,” she said as she walked out to make breakfast.

Even if I wanted to skip there was too much I didn’t know and needed to figure out. Staying at home would just make me agitated. I got ready, grabbed some breakfast and headed to school.

There were still so many thoughts spinning in my head from yesterday. I looked to see Allison just walking up the steps. I rushed to talk to her remembering the conversation between our fathers. As I did I noticed looks from almost everyone, it was like I was walking around with a flashing red light saying “stare at me please.”

“Allison,” I said as she turned towards me.

“Aria,” she said, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I told her and figured this would become my automatic reply. “Look I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about our fathers talking.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked confused.

“After everything yesterday, they spoke and your dad said they are going to alert the council?” I told her.

“Wait he said that?” she said putting things together in her head.

“Look, I don’t what’s going on but there is definitely something,” I said.

“Yeah I agree, my dad has been acting a bit strange now that I think about it, he actually-,” she was cut off by Lydia.

“Allison! What are you doing talking to her,” Lydia said giving me a disapproving look.

“Hello to you to Lydia,” I said with a fake smile.

“Lydia! I see your friend is friends with my friend which makes us friends of friends but still friends right?” Stiles said coming out of nowhere. Lydia rolled her eyes and we stared at Stiles trying to decipher what he had just said.

“Allison can we go?” Lydia said annoyed.

“Hey Allison,” Scott said smiling sheepishly while coming to stand by us.

“Hey,” Allison said her eyes lighting up.

“You’re still showing up for tryouts?” Jackson said from behind taking Scott’s lacrosse stick, “That is sad, you know you suck.”

“Maybe,” Tyler said, “But I bet you and him are on a similar level,” he said to piss Jackson off.

“Jackson, Jackson! Calm down,” Lydia said going to console him, “You’ll show him who's boss on the field.”

“That’s my friend’s,” I said attempting to snatch the lacrosse stick out of Jackson’s hand but he held on to it as I grabbed it.

“I don’t think so,” Jackson said as I stared him down. I released the pressure to make him think that he had the upper hand and just before he pulled it I pulled it forcefully and he fell over.

Scott and Stiles burst out laughing and I could see Allison was trying her best to not laugh very obviously.

“Damn, owned by a girl,” Tyler said smirking and then walking off.

“You’re going to pay for this McCall,” Jackson said threateningly to Scott as he stood up and walked off.

“Seriously can you two do anything without my help?” I asked them jokingly.

“I could have handled it,” Stiles said.

“Please, you were too busy being a lovesick puppy,” I said.

“Thanks,” Scott said taking the stick as I sighed.

“What?” he asked.

“Well it sucks that you guys you know,” I paused and they looked at me to continue, “Well that you do suck,” I said knowing it sounded bad.

“Wow, you should win the award for supporting friend of the year,” Stiles said.

“Scott!” Allison called from above, “I’ll see you at tryouts,” she smiled at him.

“That’s great!” Scott said as she walked into the building.

“Oh my God that’s horrible,” Scott said immediately, “I’m going to make a fool of myself.”

“Look if she really likes you then no matter how much you suck, you know she’ll still like you even if you do become the laughing stock of the school,” Stiles said.

I stared down Stiles.

“Try not to think about it,” I said as we headed towards the building.

“Aria, How are you doing?” Scott asked concerned.

“Fine,” I said.

“Really after a girl almost died in your arms?” Stiles said bluntly but I knew he was trying to get to admit I was not fine.

“Stiles!” Scott said.

“Fine, I’m not fine but I’m dealing with it,” I said honestly.

“Well we’re here for you, you know that right?” Scott said.

“Just talk to us Aria, you know it’s not good when you keep everything in because then stuff builds up and ka-boom!” he said making a gesture with his arms.

“I know, thanks guys,” I said.

“Of course,” Stiles and Scott said putting their arms around my shoulders either side of me.

Classes went on as usual but it seemed like yesterday’s incident was still the news on everyone’s lips. Everyone seemed to have their own theories but one thing was for sure, no one could keep their eyes off me. I felt like I had a spotlight on me wherever I went.

“I heard she was spurting blood everywhere,”

“Apparently Aria stabbed her first”

“I heard her ex-boyfriend stabbed her 8 times”

“I heard Derek did CPR and it must have been his kiss that brought her back to life”

“Apparently she flirted with the guy Aria liked so Aria stabbed her, she must be crazy”

“I didn’t stab her!” I burst out at the one girl and I knew everyone was staring at me but I couldn’t take it anymore. I thought people would be scared but it seemed everyone was just more curious. Clearly something is wrong in this town.

I walked irritated to my locker not looking at anyone.

“I could smell your irritation from a mile away,” Aiden said smiling leaning against my locker.

“What do you want?” I asked through gritted teeth.

“Just to know what actually happened,” he said casually but his eyes were piercing mine.

“How the hell must I know?! I got there and she was bleeding, why is it so hard for people to understand!?” I screamed loudly getting very annoyed. I clearly caught even more people’s attention now but I had reached my level of tolerance. No one was asking me how I was doing besides my actual friends.

“Ok, I believe you,” Aiden said and I looked at him skeptically.

“You do?” I asked him, “Are you listening to my heartbeat?” I asked bitterly.

“Maybe but all that anger can’t be a lie,” he said, “But you need to be careful.”

“Why because you care if something happens to me?” I asked sarcastically.

“I need you remember?” he said as I rolled my eyes.

“For what?” Stefan said staring him almost angrily and Aiden just gave a smile.

“She knows,” he said looking at me.

“You need to stay away from her,” Stefan said threateningly.

“No, you both need to stay away from me,” I said slamming my locker door closed and walking off. Since when did I become part of a scorecard for these guys?

“Aria,” Stefan said coming after me.

“Look last night’s talk doesn't change anything,” I said turning to face him and Stefan looked a bit disappointed.

“I was being honest,” he said seriously.

“Honest about what?” I heard Derek say and I rolled my eyes.

“Oh you just have to show up now don't you?” I said annoyed.

“Can you all just leave me alone?!” I shouted at him but he didn’t seem phased.

“I just wanted to ask if you’re ok,” he said and I searched for a hint of insincerity but I couldn’t find it.

“I’m perfect,” I said sarcastically.

“Sorry for asking how you are,” he said. I sighed, I was just in an irritated mood but to be fair he was the only person that asked if I was ok.

“I’m-,” I said searching for a word, “Confused,” I said after a while.

“That makes two of us,” he said scanning the hall.

“Three, actually,” Stefan said.

“Do you know who did that to that girl?” I asked Stefan staring into his eyes.

“No, I swear,” he said and Derek could sense there was something he was missing.

“Do you?” I asked Derek staring him dead on as well.

“No,” he said offended at the question.

“Look I have to get to class, see you there?” Stefan said looking at me.

“We’ll see,” I said to him as he left. I could tell he wanted me to trust him but how could I?

“I don’t know her yet,” Derek said, “I’m going to see her at the hospital,” he said.

“Wait, now?” I asked and by him silent I knew I was right.

“Let me come with,” I said and he looked surprised.

“You have class to attend to,” he said.

“Academics is a strength of mine, one class won’t make a difference,” I said.

“Look I do things on my own,” he said.

“I think everyone is well aware of that, I mean your friendly touch will definitely get the girl to talk, she’ll feel so safe around you,” I said sarcastically.

“Fine,” he said through gritted teeth but I knew he hated that I had a point. I followed him towards the exit.

“Aria, don’t you have English now?” Matt said coming out of nowhere.

“Yeah, I’m just using the bathroom,” I said to him naturally.

“See you in class them,” he said.

“Yeah,” I said, as I walked towards the bathroom until he was out of sight.

“Wow, you’re a natural liar,” Derek said and I knew he meant it as a compliment but I wasn’t sure if I wanted it to be one.

We walked to the parking lot and I got into his car. I wasn’t scared because I knew he wouldn’t do anything to me, he needed me. Plus no way I was every going anywhere without my knives.

“So you really don’t know who did that to the girl?” I asked as he drove.

“No,” he said.

“Why do I get the sense you’re lying?” I asked and he stared ahead in silence.

“Because you are,” I whispered looking out the window.

“I’m not, I don’t know for sure,” he said and once again it didn’t make sense that he could hear me. 

“But you have someone in mind,” I said.

“Not someone, something,” he said and I looked at him to see if he was being serious and he had a straight face.

“Something,” I said, “Great.”

He parked and we both got off to go into the hospital. Derek simply flashed his smile and we easily got the room that she was in.

“Excuse me you cannot go into her room,” a nurse said, “Only close family.”

“We just want to pay our respects,” Derek said.

“I’m sorry,” the nurse said.

“Look,” I said pretending to tear up, “We were together since second grade and my hands were stained of her blood yesterday as I tried to save her life. Please we just need a minute,” I said emotionally and I could see the nurse give in.

“Ok, you have five minutes but that’s it,” she said.

“Thank you,” Derek said as she walked away.

“Not a complete waste to bring you,” he said as he opened the door and I rolled my eyes.

“My hands really were stained of her blood,” I said.

“Mine too,” Derek said as if it wasn’t a big deal. We walked into the room but she was still unconscious.

“We need to wake her up,” Derek said.

“Are you crazy? She’s unconscious, you can’t just shake her awake,” I said. 

“Yes I can,” Derek said but I stood in front of him.

“No. You can’t,” I said sternly, he was crazy. He rolled his eyes at me and went to look at her chart on the table.

I turned to face her and felt sympathetic towards her. She didn’t deserve this. I glanced down and noticed her gown had a gap showing her stomach but what intrigued me was the scar. I moved the gown to get a better look and felt my eyes go wide. It looked exactly like Scott’s scar.

“She’s not getting better,” Derek said putting the file down.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Her condition is getting worse,” he said and he almost seemed sad about it.

“Why?” I asked, “That doesn’t make sense.” I looked at Derek who was shaking his head and I knew he knew something I didn’t.

“We should go,” he said heading to the door.

“What? Nothing is making sense,” I said.

“We need to go,” he said sternly.

“I’m not going until you tell me what’s going on,” I said crossing my arms.

“You’re so stubborn,” he said irritatedly coming towards me.

“Thanks,” I said with a smirk.

“But there is nothing to tell,” he said, “Now let’s go,” he said grabbing my hand. At first I was shocked he was literally grabbing me to get me out but I stopped him from dragging me.

“No, tell me what you know,” I said stubbornly.

“Come with me or I’ll have to carry you out,” he said seriously.

“Oh please,” I said but within seconds he had me over his shoulder in a stiff hold that I couldn't break out of.

“You’re such an ass,” I said as I struggled to get free. When we got to his car he finally put me down.

“Are you crazy!? What the hell is your problem?!” I shouted at him.

“You don’t get it,” he said, “You can't talk in there, people could be listening.”

“What do you-,” but then I clicked, he was serious. 

“Are you talking about vampires?” I asked knowing how stupid the question sounded.

“Vampires? What are you talking about?” he asked and I guess he didn't know about Stefan and his brother.

“Nothing,” I said but he could tell I was lying.

“You’re lying, what do you know?” he said walking close to me.

“I’m not telling you anything until you tell me something,” I said and he just shook his head.

“Just get in,” he said annoyed, “Why do you want to know so much anyway?”

“Because it’s starting to affect my life,” I said in an obvious tone.

“You shouldn't get involved. It’s dangerous, you saw what happened to that girl,” he said.

“Wow, it sounds like you actually care,” I said sarcastically.

 

“I do,” he said, “Now let’s go.” he said as he walked to his side of the car and I got in now with more questions than answers.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi Everyone, so sorry for the super long delay! Enjoy! :D

 

We sat in silence but my mind was trying to figure everything out. Why was she not getting better? More importantly how did Derek know that? I knew the way he said it, he was definite, in fact as much as he sounded irritated by it, he sounded upset, as if...

"She's going to live right?" I asked him but he stared ahead and stayed silent.

"Right?" I said more forcefully but once again he acted like I hadn't said anything.

"Derek?" I asked sternly but he just looked straight ahead. 

I couldn't take it so I grabbed the steering wheel and pulled it. We felt the car swerve.

"Are you crazy?" he asked irritated.

"Well you wont answer me," I said.

"Will she-," I asked but he cut me off.

"I don't know!" he shouted now bordering on irritated and angry.

"What you mean you don't know?" I asked.

"It means I don't know," he said and I knew he was regretting bringing me along. 

I stayed silent until we got to school but it scared me to know even he didn't know what was going on. He parked his car and got out. I quickly stepped out too. With his mood he would leave me locked in there.

"Miss Lovac," I heard a teacher call my name. Crap. 

"Where have you been? I'm sure you had class am I right?" he asked. 

I needed an excuse and fast. Where had Derek gone? He just disappeared. I could not see him anywhere.

"I just needed a break," I said simply hoping the teacher would believe me, "After yesterday, it's been a bit hard."

"I see," the teacher said, "I'll cut you slack this time but it cannot become a normal occurrence. If you need help please go to our school psychologist Miss Morrell," he said as I nodded.

"In fact, I will not give you detention on account that you have a session with her. I really think it will help you," he said.

"Okay, I will," I said.

"I will check up with her, you must have a session today," he said as I nodded at him. 

"Still I must commend you on helping that girl, I hope she will be okay," he said. I hope so too.

I walked through the doors and was immediately bombarded by Scott and Stiles.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Stiles screamed at me.

"Are you crazy?!" Scott shouted at me.

"Can you two relax?" I asked.

"We've been messaging and calling you and no response. Do you know how worried we were? especially after what happened yesterday," Scott said concerned. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear my phone, it must be on silent," I said feeling bad. I knew they were honestly concerned.

"Can you please not do that again?!" Stiles said.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry," I said.

"What the hell were you doing with Derek Hale!" a voice shouted at me. Uh oh.

"Caroline! Wait," Elena said catching up with Caroline who was now staring at me.

"Hi Caroline," Stiles said smiling at her like an idiot.

"I dont know what you're talking about," I said honestly.

"Oh really? You didn't blow off an English test to sneak off with him to do who knows what?" she said and once again I could feel the stares on me.

"I-," I said.

"And please don't deny it, Bonnie saw you get in his car," she said while folding her arms.

"Caroline just leave it okay?" Elena told her.

"No, it doesn't match the social circle okay?" she responded.

"Excuse me," Lydia said coming towards us, "I think you're the one who doesn't understand the social hierarchy. I'm the one who does the questioning," she said self-righteously. 

Stiles stared at her unable to say anything.

"Oh please," Caroline said, "I run this school."

"No, I do," Lydia said.

"Um, actually none of you do," I said as they both slowly turned to look at me. 

"Now if you excuse me, I have class to get to," I said dashing away before they could say anything more. 

This news was going to cause me trouble. If Caroline knew, then the whole school already knows and this was confirmed by the looks I kept getting from everyone.

"She's not even that pretty," someone said.

"I told you, it's the ones you would least expect," some other guy said.

"He's totally using her, no way he'd actually go for her," a girl said as she gave me a disapproving look.

You would think after what happened the day before people would be focussed on that but no. The fact that I was seen in Derek's car was the biggest news. Where did he even go anyway?

"Derek huh?" Stefan said to me as I got to my locker.

"It's not like that," I said swapping my books, "And I don't owe you an answer."

"You need to be careful," he said.

"Why do you keep acting like you're trying to keep me safe?" I asked him irritated, "We both know what you are, you're more dangerous."

"That's what you think," he said but before I could reply, he had already walked off. 

I didn't like it, but I knew he was right. There was something about Derek, something that he was hiding but I didn't know what. I needed to figure it out before...

Was it possible it was all a set up and Derek was the one that injured her? Would I end up like her? Maybe he thought he just hurt her and that's why he's upset because she now might die and he didn't mean too. That would make him what though? A vampire too?

"You went with Derek?" Stiles said coming to me.

"You ask me now? After you stared at Caroline and Lydia?" I said with an amused face.

"Aria, what the hell," Scott said.

"I convinced him to take me," I whispered.

"To where?" Scott asked.

"The hospital, where the girl from yesterday was," I said keeping my voice low.

"And?" Stiles said. 

I looked to make sure no one was around or listening.

"She has a bite mark just like Scott's," I whispered and their eyes widened. 

"Well maybe it will heal soon, like mine," Scott said.

"I don't know," I said, "Derek seems to think she won't make it."

"How would he know that? Actually why did he go visit the girl in the first place?" Stiles asked, "It's not like the guy has a heart," he said.

"First I thought to figure out what happened to her but what if it's because he was the one who actually hurt her?" I said.

"Would not put it past that guy," Stiles said.

"But why would he do that?" Scott asked.

"Maybe he's a vampire," I said knowing that sounded absurd.

"Yeah right, why the hell would you say something like that?" Stiles said.

I was about to tell them about Stefan but thought it might be better to hold onto that information for a bit longer.

"All I know is something strange is going on, like really strange" Scott said.

"I know, how awesome is that?" Stiles said as Scott and I rolled our eyes as we walked to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stefan," Damon said, "We need to talk. It's important."

Damon waited a while in the hall until Stefan finally came.

"Aww, did you get a hall pass?" Damon asked mockingly.

"Damon why did you call me here?" Stefan asked.

"I heard your girl speaking to her friends about where she and Derek went," Damon said.

"And?" Stefan asked intrigued.

"They went to see the girl from yesterday in the hospital," Damon said.

"Why? You think he went to clear any evidence?" Stefan asked.

"That's what I would do," Damon said.

"But isn't she still alive?" Stefan asked.

"Look bro, all I know is that we need to go see what's going on. Apparently she had some bite mark," Damon said.

"Bite mark? That would mean werewolves," Stefan said.

"Well it gets worse," Damon said.

"What do you mean?" Stefan said.

"Her one friend? Apparently he had a bite mark and it healed, which means he's probably one," Damon said.

"But someone had to bite him then," Stefan said.

"Exactly, and we need to find out who," Damon said. 

"But I haven't seen any of her friends act up," Stefan said.

"Yeah until a full moon comes," Damon said, "We need to kill him."

"No, Damon, not until we know the full story," Stefan said strictly.

"Full story huh? Funny she mentioned to them Derek might be a vampire, I wonder where she got that idea from," Damon said judging his brother.

"I dont know, is he?" Stefan asked avoiding the main question.

"You tell me, I rate he's the werewolf biting people for fun," Damon said, "To be fair I do the same but at least I don't kill them," he paused, "Well not all of them anyway."

"Damon we can't go doing things blindly, understand? We need to figure out what's going on first," Stefan said.

"Look brother you can go play mister detective but if my existence is in danger, I'm going to eliminate that threat," Damon said stubbornly.

Stefan sighed irritatedly. Stopping his brother was going to be work. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ARIA POV

It was lunch time and I thought it would be a good time to see if Miss Morrell could see me. I walked towards her office but before I could get there I felt someone pull me into a janitor's closet.

I instantly punched as hard as I could but felt pain go right through to my elbow. I shook my hand out in pain and looked up to see none other than Aiden.

"What the hell do you want and why is your chest as hard as a rock?" I said irritated.

"Because I work out," he said smugly.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"What do you know?" he asked me. Ugh not this again.

"I know nothing, as always," I said.

"Rumors are you went with Derek and last time I checked you two are not exactly hooking up so I assume you went somewhere else, where did you go?" he asked.

"Why don't you go ask him huh?" I said cheekily. 

He came close to me and I felt myself push up on the rack behind me.

"I'll ask you again," he said.

"Look, I wish I knew what was going on but I dont. All I know is that people are not who they say they are," I said and I could see him get angry. 

I could feel something bad was going to happen until I saw the door open. 

"Get off of her," Stefan said in a deadly tone as he threw Aiden off of me. It shocked me to see how easy it seemed for him.

"Aria, are you okay?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Scott?" I said confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, it's like I could hear your heartbeat and I just instinctively came here," he said.

"Well thanks," I said as I saw Aiden standing up to hit Stefan.

"Don't," I told him, "I told you, I don't know anything," and Scott, Stefan and I walked out of the closet.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"What did he want Aria?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Information," I said honestly.

"On what?" Stefan asked.

"I have no idea," I said irritated.

"He thinks I know something," I said as I looked at Stefan.

"Well you do," Stefan said looking at me.

"Okay what am I missing?" Scott asked.

"Nothing," I said breaking eye contact with Stefan.

"All I know is I need to see Miss Morell," I said.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because of yesterday," I said which now seemed a lifetime away. 

"I'll see you in a bit," I said as I headed towards her room.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said as I entered.

"Hi Miss Morell I'm-," I said.

"Aria," she finished for me, "I've been expecting you."

"You have?" I said surprised as I went to sit down.

"Well after what happened yesterday, I would assume you would be quite traumatised but I see you aren't really. Is there a reason for that?" she asked coming closer towards me.

"I think it's all just a blur," I said honestly as she nodded.

"You need to be careful about who you trust. The people you think you can, you can't and the people you think you can't, you can but the most important thing is can you trust yourself?" she asked.

I knew she was referring to Derek but both Aiden and Stefan popped into my head.

"What do you mean? How can you not trust yourself?" I asked her.

"Fear. Desire. Rage. Jealousy. All emotions that can cause us to act the furthest thing from ourselves. You have to know that you're strong enough to not let those emotions alter who you really are. Your sixth sense Aria, you have a strong one but if you keep wondering if you're right you'll never figure out anything," she said and it was as if she knew about everything.

"What do you know about the attack?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said as she turned her back, "I'm just a guidance counsellor, " she said as she sat in her chair.

"My sixth sense doesn't think so," I told her as she smiled and I knew she knew something.

"You're free to go," she said.

"But we haven't spoken about yesterday," I said wondering how this was counselling.

"I know you won't talk to me about it. You want answers so go look and find them," she said.

I slowly stood up wondering how in the world that was a counselling session but was happy I was excused from detention. I still had some time to have lunch and headed towards the cafeteria until I heard a blood curdling scream.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone, I apologize for the extreme delay in updating this story. I've been to sort out some personal stuff but things seem to be fine now so updates should be coming more often :)

I have been trying to think of ways to combine the two stories and think I've finally got a solid plot :) I figure it will be more interesting to mix things up then just follow both series.

What I would like to hear from you guys is should I keep the characters supernatural creature or change them? For example Isaac becomes a werewolf and Caroline becomes a vampire, should I follow that or maybe swap some characters around?

Also romantic pairings, I haven't finalized any so let me know if you have any you think would be fun :)

Enjoy!

OLIVIA POV

Finally it was lunch. I was starving and could feel the grumble in my stomach starting. I waited for Kira and Stefan to arrive at the cafeteria.

"Finally!" I said as I saw her, "I'm starving!"

"Sorry," Kira said with a smile.

"Where's Stefan? I'm sure he won't mind if we get food so long. I can feel my stomach getting ready to eat itself," I said hearing a small growl from below.

"I'm not sure but something's been on his mind," Kira said slightly worried.

"Yeah, well I think we're all shook up by that attack that happened on the girl. Who's to say it couldn't have been us that got hurt?" I said while taking a tray and standing in line for food.

"You think it was random?" Kira asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait to hear what the police say" I said, "Why would do you think?"

"I don't know but it seemed like a serious injury, it makes me wonder," she said going deep in thought.

We collected our food and then looked for an empty table.

"Look, Stiles and Scott are sitting alone," I said, "Let's go sit there!"

"You sure?" Kira asked hesitant, "I mean are we friends with them?"

"You can finally talk to Scott one on one," I said convincingly. And I can chat to Stiles.

"Plus who knows where Stefan is," I said.

"Okay," she agreed as we headed towards the table. We heard some of their conversation as we got closer.

"I don't like Aiden," Scott told Stiles.

"Me neither," Stiles said, "The guy gives me some serious creep vibes, like Derek Hale creep vibes and it doesn't help that there are two of them."

"I'm worried about Aria," Scott said seriously.

"I'm worried about Caroline and Lydia," Stiles said and Scott turned to give him a look.

"What? I don't want them getting hurt," Stiles said.

"Right because they know you exist?" Scott said.

"Caroline knows I exist," Stiles said while Scott gave him an "OH, really" look.

"Watch," Stiles said as he saw Caroline, Bonnie and Elena walking past.

"Hi Caroline," Stiles said as smoothly as he could.

"Who are you?" Caroline said as she gave him a superior look and walked off.

"Sorry buddy," Scott said with a laugh.

"Hey Scott," Elena said with a smile as she walked by.

"Hey!" Scott said smiling like an idiot.

"I don't get it, I'm literally ten times better looking and yet you get the hello," Stiles said as Scott shrugged.

"Hi guys!" I said a bit too enthusiastically as I took a seat.

"Uh, hi?" Stiles said raising his eyebrow.

"Mind if we sit here?" Kira asked while taking a seat.

"No problem," Scott said with a smile.

"Really Scott? We were discussing some pretty important things," Stiles said.

"We can talk about it later," Scott said being nice.

"So how has your day been?" I asked Stiles trying to make small talk.

"Great, absolutely great," he said sarcastically while Scott nudged him.

"How has yours been?" Stiles asked.

"Not bad!" Kira said a bit too quickly and we all had some awkward moments of silence.

"Lay off!" we heard a voice shout and we all turned to see who it is.

It was one of the twins pushing Stefan.

Well we know where he is now.

"Oh no," I said seeing him starting to get aggressive.

"Leave her alone, you got it?" Stefan said.

"You need to redirect your comment to my brother Aiden. I haven't hurt anyone," Ethan said irritably. 

Stefan came to sit by us.

"What the hell Stefan!" I said like a scolding mother.

"We told you to ignore them," Kira said.

"What was that about?" Scott asked.

"I thought it was Aiden," Stefan said.

"It doesn't matter who it is, I hate them both," Stiles said with his mouth stuffed with food.

"I'm telling you! Something is wrong!" Lydia stood up shouting and was making a scene.

"Lydia, I don't care if you wore the wrong shade of blue today," Jackson said.

"Firstly I would not make that type of mistake," Lydia said arrogantly, "But it's not that, it's something else," she said, "I can't explain it."

"Can you ever explain anything?" Jackson asked irritated.

"What is it Lydia?" Allison asked concerned.

All of a sudden Lydia had a strange look on her face and began to walk.

"Lydia," Jackson said irritated, "Where are you going?"

"She's leaving you, shocked she stayed that long," Tyler shouted from across the table.

"Shut it Lockwood," Jackson said threateningly.

"Lydia?" Stiles said. We all watched as she began walking out of the cafeteria almost as if in a trance. Jackson and Allison started to follow her.

"Lydia," Stiles said getting up and trying to follow her.

"Ugh, Stiles," Scott said getting up to leave and follow him, "I'm sorry we'll be back."

"Stefan?" I asked seeing him get up.

"I'm just going to check," he said getting up.

"Well we'll come too," Kira said as I nodded. I quickly ate a few spoons to keep my stomach at bay and the followed everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ARIA POV

Instantly I went towards the scream. I didn't know where it came from but I trusted my instincts. I knew this person was dying. I just knew it. I found myself going towards the boys locker room. I saw the door open and saw drops of blood on the floor. Some of the blood was smeared from someone's shoes.

"Hello?" I asked as I cautiously stepped forward although I knew I wouldn't hear an answer. I looked to my right and saw a lacrosse stick. I grabbed it quickly. It wasn't much of a weapon but mentally I felt a bit more protected.

Just then I saw someone run across the row at the other end of the room.

"Hey!" I screamed running towards the figure but they were gone.

Where did they go?

"Who are you?!" I screamed irritated.

I looked down and started to see even more blood on the floor. The drops were now bigger and there was small pools of blood now smeared. I slowly walked through the rows following the blood but I could sense I was not alone in the room. Something told me there was someone behind the final row of lockers. I hid against the locker and braced myself. 

1...

2... 

Before I got to 3 I saw something move in front of me and swung the lacrosse stick as hard as I could.

"Ow!" I heard a person shout while rolling on the floor. When I looked closer I noticed it was Matt.

"Matt?" I asked confused, "Are you hurt?"

"What do you think," he said in some pain and I quickly checked to see if there was any blood on his clothes. There was. Instantly the guilt set in that I have injured him even more.

I kneeled by him quickly.

"I'm so sorry!" I said feeling horrified, "You're bleeding!"

"No," he said slowly getting up, "It's not me. It's someone else," he said looking beyond the lockers. 

"Who?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure," he said.

I jumped up and followed to where he was looking. I saw a boy on the floor bleeding heavily from his neck.

"No, no, not again!" I screamed desperately taking my jacket off trying to stop the blood.

"Matt what happened?! "I asked him turning around to look at him hoping he'd come help me.

"I don't know," he said honestly and I gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" I asked him a bit more harsh, "You were in the room."

"I-," he paused, "I can't remember."

"What do you mean?" I asked more irritated.

"I told you I can't remember," he said apologetically while I got more annoyed.

"All I know is one minute I'm getting ready to train and the next I got hit by you," he said and it didn't make sense but I knew he wasn't lying.

"Okay," I said focusing on the wound where blood was gushing out, "Call 911."

"Come take my phone!" I said desperately and it took him a second to comprehend but he followed.

I kept putting pressure on the wound but just watched as my jacket become soaked with blood.

"You're going to be okay," I told him repeatedly but I was just trying to convince myself.

"That's strange," Matt said after a while.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They said someone already called it in," he said and I looked at him confused.

"Who?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. Just then I heard other voices.

"Lydia, what the hell is wrong with you!" an irritated Jackson was shouting.

"I'm telling you there is some-," she said stopping mid sentence. I assumed she was at the entrance to the locker room.

"I told you," she said in a scared whisper, "Something is wrong."

"She's right," Allison said.

"I'm not dealing with this," Jackson said running off.

"What an ass," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hello?" Allison shouted.

"Over here," I said struggling with the person.

I could here Allison walking towards me.

"Oh my God," she said when she saw me.

"I don't know what happened," I said as she nodded and took off her jersey as well to help with the bleeding, "The bleeding won't stop." 

"Lydia!" I heard Stiles shout. So typical.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I, I, I-," she stuttered as she looked at the blood.

"Stiles look," Scott said and I assumed he saw all the blood.

"Stiles, call your dad!" I shouted.

"Aria? What the-," Scott said following my voice. I could hear the two of them walking towards me.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles said looking at the blood all over the boy's body. He took out his phone and started calling his dad.

"We need help!" I shouted.

"They should be in here," we heard Aiden say from the door.

Aiden? Why was he here?

"Okay, everyone out of the way," the paramedics said.

"Finally," I said relived. The paramedics came and took the boy as quickly as possible.

"Are any of you hurt?" the paramedic asked looking at Allison, Matt and I.

Matt gave me a look.

"No we're all fine," he said and the paramedic nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the pressure on the wound. You three have been brave," the paramedic told Allison, Matt and I.

"Will he be ok?" I asked the paramedic.

"We'll do everything we can," the one said as I nodded.

"It's okay," Scott said comforting Allison and I felt myself feel almost angry that he wasn't checking on me.

"That's weird," Stiles said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Aria," I heard the Stiles's father say from the entrance of the locker room. 

How did he get here so quickly? It doesn't make any sense, someone would have had to let him know.

"That," Stiles said confused, "I called him and he said he was already at the school."

Scott then looked at me.

"Aria, are you-," he began to say.

"Fine, I'm fine," I said bluntly and began to walk to the entrance of the locker room with Stiles.

"Lydia!" Stiles said rushing to comfort her. She looked like she was in shock and could barely make out what was happening. Once again I could not believe that both my best friends had left me.

"You're going to have to come down to the station with me," the sheriff said.

"What?" I asked.

"She didn't do anything," Stefan said to him. I hadn't noticed he was there but it was ironic that he defending me. I looked at him and it seemed like it was a real struggle for him to be in that room and it took me a split second to remember.

Blood.

It was everywhere.

"Stefan you should probably go wait outside," I said looking him dead in the eye.

"We just want to talk with her," the sheriff said.

"It's fine, I'll go," I said "But Matt found him," I told the sheriff.

"Well then he'll have to come with me as well," he said and Matt looked slightly annoyed at me.

"Okay you two, follow me to my car," he said.

"Alright everyone else out, this is a crime scene," he said shooing everyone outside. By now the rest of the school had come to see what the commotion was about.

"Aria, Matt, come with me," he said as we followed him. I could already see the rumors being prepared in peoples minds.

"Matt!" Elena shouted as we walked.

"Matt where are they taking you?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"To the station," he said grimly.

"For what? You didn't do anything!" Elena said annoyed.

"I don't know," Matt said and just gave me a look.

"Did you blame it on him?!" Caroline asked me angrily.

"No, nothing is his fault," I told them and Matt looked at me unsure. We walked out of the school to the parking lot.

"In the car you two," the sheriff said as we got into the back seat.

"I'll be back in a minute or two, just wait," the sheriff said as he closed the door and Matt and I sat in the backseat.

"I'm so screwed," Matt said freaking out, "I can't get fired from my job, I can't, I need the money."

"You won't get fired," I told him.

"You didn't have to say anything!" He said upset and I looked at him in shock.

"You found him," I said, "And I didn't do it to blame you. I did it so you're ruled out as innocent."

"What are you talking about?" he asked me with a disgusted face.

"They're bound to find your DNA somewhere. By explaining what happened you won't be a suspect," I told him. He studied me and looked away. After a while he spoke.

"Thing is I don't know if that's true," Matt said not looking at me, "I can't remember anything, who's to say I didn't do it?"

"Matt, I know you didn't do it," I said honestly.

"How?" he said and he looked scared.

"I just do," I said and I knew I was right.

"Alright, let's go," the sheriff said getting into the front seat. We all stayed silent throughout the ride. I was trying to figure out who hurt that boy. It must have been the person I saw running out. I still couldn't understand how the police and paramedics were already alerted. Someone had to have called them before I even found him which means someone else was there before that.

"Matt, was anyone in the locker room before you?" I asked him.

"Honestly, it's all a blur but I don't think so," he said.

"Oh no!" I freaked out realizing I didn't have my bag. I quickly texted Stiles and Scott. I must have left it in Miss Morell's room.

I waited for a couple of minutes eagerly waiting for them to reply. It had my knives in them. How could I have been so stupid?! Finally they replied and I felt a sense of relief until I read the message.

"No," I said horrified, "No, no, no, no, no."

It's not there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Any suggestions message me or comment below :)


	17. Chapter 17

I AM BACK. I Hope you all had a great Christmas and Happy New Year! :)

Here's too the year of 2016 which will be the year I update frequently!

Sorry for the wait my lovely readers, I should be back on track from now on!

Enjoy!!

ARIA POV

All of a sudden I felt incredibly vulnerable, I had nothing to defend myself with.

"Aria this is getting serious," I heard the Sheriff say but it sounded distant.

"Aria?" he said from the front seat.

"Yeah, I know," I said snapping out of my thoughts. He had no idea.

"You okay?" Matt asked me from the side.

"Yeah, fine," I said.

"Look I'll make sure you get out of this," I said to him.

"How?" he asked not fully believing me.

"I'll find a way, I promise," I said. He was innocent and didn't deserve to be blamed.

We arrived at the police station. We got out and walked into the station. We followed the sheriff to the chairs outside his office.

"Wait here," he said as we both nodded.

"Parrish!" he said, "In my office."

"Sure sheriff," Parrish said rushing into his office.

I knew the sheriff was worried, I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't too sure what was going on either. While we were waiting I could see Matt was freaking out. After a few minutes Parrish walked out of the office.

"Hi, I'm deputy Parrish," he said to both of us, "I need to ask you both a few questions separately. "

We both nodded.

"Mister Honeycutt, if you could please follow me," he said as Matt stood up and followed him.

Immediately I took out my phone and tried calling Stiles and Scott.

"Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!" I said frantically.

"Relax, we're right here," Stiles said smugly from the entrance.

"Wow, I'm shocked you even left Lydia," I said still annoyed with the two of them.

"Aria your bag-," Scott said.

"Yeah it had my knives in them," I said and they looked at me horrified.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" I said while hitting my forehand hard with my hand. "I just heard the scream and rushed," I said wanting to punch myself. I was never this irresponsible but I heard the scream and I forgot about it.

"Okay we need to find that bag asap," Stiles said.

"Yeah but how?" I said almost knowing we were kind of screwed. It's possible Miss Morrell took my bag and would return it to me but I know that's just wishful thinking. What if Aiden got a hold of it? He would probably take joy stabbing me the way I stabbed his brother.

Stay calm Aria. You need to think logically.

"Stiles!" The sheriff shouted at him.

"Dad?" Stiles said a bit confused as to why he was being scolded.

"In here," the sheriff said.

"But Dad-," Stiles said.

"Now," he said strictly.

"I'll be back," Stiles said.

"Aria are you okay?" Scott asked as he sat down next to me.

"Oh, now you ask? Because Allison or Elena isn't around?" I said annoyed and I saw he looked guilty.

"I'm sorry," he said honestly, "But to be fair, I know you can handle this type of stuff," he said.

I knew I couldn't waste too much time being upset with him, we had more important things to deal with.

"Right, okay. We'll talk about this later," I said leaving the topic for now. Scott waited a few moments looking at me unsure if I was being serious or sarcastic and then began asking questions.

"What happened before we came and how were you there before us?" he asked.

"I was at my therapy session with Miss Morell so that's how I heard the scream. When I got to the locker room I saw blood on the floor." I said.

"And?" he asked and I just remembered.

"Wait," I said, "There was someone else."

Scott's eyes went wide.

"Who?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said trying my best to remember.

"Try to remember Aria," he said supportively.

"All I remember is that when I was at the entrance of the locker room, I saw someone run across," I said.

Or something.

"You sure?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, we need to find that person. They're probably the one who attacked him," I said while he nodded.

Meanwhile...

"Stiles-," the sheriff said.

"Look, Dad, before you scream at me for ditching school, school was pretty much cancelled."

"Stiles-," the sheriff said.

"I'm not kidding, I swear. After everything that happened they said school is closed."

"Stiles-," the sheriff said.

"Okay Dad, I just was curious to see what's going on," Stiles said.

"Do you ever stop talking?" the sheriff asked his son.

"I don't... think so?" Stiles said.

"That's not why I called you in here," the sheriff said gravely and Stiles immediately picked up stuff was serious.

"You sure Aria is not in trouble right?" the sheriff asked.

"Dad, it's Aria. She'd never do that," Stiles said shocked his dad would ask such a thing.

"I know, I just wanted to hear it from you," the sheriff said sighing as sat down.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Well I know she didn't do anything but the fact that she was at both crime scenes makes her suspicious," he said.

"Yeah but she was trying to help," Stiles said.

"I know but if one more dead body shows up and Aria is around, people will start asking questions," the sheriff said.

"But dad-," Stiles said pausing, "Wait one more dead body?"

His father gave him a grave look.

"The boy that got attacked? He didn't make it did he," Stiles said sadly.

"They said he lost too much blood," the sheriff said.

"Look I need you to stay out of it," the sheriff said after a while knowing Stiles was trying to piece things together.

"Dad-," Stiles said protesting.

"I'm serious," he warned.

"Me too, this affects my best friend," Stiles said.

"I'm handling it," the sheriff said.

"Yeah but dad-," Stiles persisted.

"It's enough that Aria is in trouble, I don't need you getting into trouble too," the sheriff said as Stiles stayed quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay so Matt just tell me what happened," Parrish said.

"That's the thing, I can barely remember anything. It's like that memory has been wiped from my mind," he said frustrated.

"Okay but tell me anything you can remember," Parrish said encouragingly, "Any small thing will help."

"I went to the locker room to change. I had a free period and thought I would practice for lacrosse try-outs. One minute I walked back to the locker room and then next-," he said stopping.

"The next?" Parrish asked while Matt just shook his head defeated.

"I was on the floor with blood on my shirt. I heard someone walk in and freaked out so I hid as quickly as I could but Aria had already hit me," he said.

"Okay and can you remember anything else? Maybe you weren't alone?" Parrish asked.

"Maybe, but I can't remember seeing anyone," Matt said honestly.

"Is there anything else? A sound or a smell?" Parrish asked.

"Not really, the only sound I heard was the wind blowing," Matt said, "I'm sorry."

"Okay, thanks Matt," Parrish said, "You can go sit outside."

Matt nodded and slowly left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I don't find my bag, I'm going to end up dead," I said to Scott.

"Don't say that, you'll be safe," Scott said.

"No, my dad will kill me himself," I said not even wanting to think about it.

"Miss Lovac?" Parrish said as I looked up, "If you could please follow me."

"Sure," I said standing up as Matt came back.

"We're going to solve it, I promise," Scott told me but I knew deep down we were both thinking the same thing. We are most probably screwed.

"So," Parrish said closing the door to the interrogation room.

"Tell me what happened," he said. I explained to him everything that I could remember.

"Any sounds that you heard?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Matt said he might have heard the wind at one point?" he said and my eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked.

"Well that would confirm that there was someone else there. They must have used the window to escape," I said and Parrish seemed to be in agreement.

"Well that might be true, I'll go to the school and check it out," he said as I nodded hoping it would lead to something.

"Thanks for your time Aria," he said, "And be careful."

"You too," I said to him.

As I walked back to find Scott I could feel there was something wrong. Everything looked normal though and it didn't make any sense.

Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

That was until all the lights went out and the station became completely dark.

Or not.

"What the hell?" I said as I heard glass shatter from the left side in front of me. Instinctively I ran to the back and went to hide behind a desk. Time seemed to move slowly as I heard the chaos. Cops were screaming. Items crashed to ground. Bullets were flying. Desks were being flipped over and then-

I cringed at what I heard.

No.

Slowly the screaming voices were stopping one by one and I heard thumps on the ground. I clasped my mouth in my cupped hands horrified. Bodies were being dropped, one by one. Whatever was in the station was killing people and it was coming for me.

Okay Aria, you need to think.

It was looking for any victims and I was at the end of the room. There was no way to escape. The only exit was where he came from.

Unless....

I needed to lock myself in a cell and hope that this thing couldn't break through it. That might be my only chance of survival. I didn't know where Scott and Stiles were so either they were hiding somewhere or....

No, they were smarter than that, they were definitely hiding.

I needed to get out of here. At this point I was the one in danger. I had to hope this thing wasn't too bright.

I looked around and found a broken piece of wood. I grabbed it as carefully as I could. I closed my eyes and braced myself. If I screwed this up, I was dead.

Come on Aria, you can do this.

It was now or never.

1...2...3!

I threw the piece of wood as far away from the entrance to the cells as possible. The split second I threw it, I knew the thing went towards it. I sprinted towards the cells as fast as I could. I dashed down the stairs tripping as I ran but catching my balance just in time. I could tell the thing was after me, and I would assume it would be angry now. I ran refusing to look back. I could see the cell. I was almost there. A few more seconds and I would be safe. But it was too late.

I felt the most agonising, excruciating, burning pain on my back. It was nails digging deep into my flesh. I could already feel the blood running down my back staining my clothes.

It all felt so surreal. I don't know how but I still kept running. Although it almost seemed pointless now. I was this monsters toy and he knew no matter how fast I ran he was going to win. I was going to die and I just had to hope my sacrifice would be enough to save the others.

I braced myself for another attack but was stupefied when I saw my backpack sliding across the floor in front of me.

"What the-," I said turning around. There was something else, it seemed to be fighting the thing. I didn't hesitate to watch. I grabbed the bag and slammed the cell door shut and watched in confusion as 2 animals-

No, wolves.

I watched as they battled each other. It was clear to see who was the evil crazy one. His red eyes glowed and he stared at me clearly angry he didn't finish what he wanted. The other one was trying to put up a fight but it didn't seem to be winning. The thought was admirable but at this stage it looked like we were both on the losing end.

Just then I saw someone scream and run into the evil one. The evil one stumbled as the hit was unexpected and the other wolf took advantage and started to attack him. Now there were two wolves vs the one crazy one.

"Wait," I said noticing the wolf that just came. I recognised the clothes.

"Scott," I said stunned to see him fighting but more shocked to see him in his wolf form. I knew what happened but we never really knew what was going on with him.

Him and the other wolf were now surrounding the wild one but he was not backing down.

I thought he was going to attack them both but instead he howled angrily and took off.

I was so engrossed in everything that was happening, I completely forgot that I was bleeding. I was bleeding badly and it was starting to sink in. The wound was a deep, the blood was gushing and I slowly felt myself sinking to the floor.

"Aria!" Scott screamed as I collapsed to the ground.

"The bag," I whispered as I felt myself losing consciousness.

"ARIA!" Scott screamed.

And I saw the world go to black.


	18. Chapter 18

PLEASE READ: Hello everyone, I hope you all are well :) To thank you all for reading, I was thinking of following some of you. I was also wondering if you could give me some good cross overs to read :) So please leave a comment with a good story to check out and what pairing you would like to see in this story :) I can't guarantee that they will end up together, but i love seeing your guys idea :)

Also I know I tend to do either Aria's POV or a general one but let me know if there is anyone in particular whose POV you would like to see :)

Thanks! :D

P.S. Im sure many if you have noticed but unfortunately Andi hasn't been able to write much and that's why Olivias POV has been neglected. If you would like me to focus on her POV's let me know :)

It was a nightmare that I couldn't escape. The bodies, the red eyes, the running, the adrenaline, the pain, the blood. Finally it was over and I could heard voices waking me up. Slowly it became clear what they were saying and I kept my eyes closed to hear.

"Well at least I'm not lying to her," one voice said irritated.

"What do you mean?" said another just as annoyed.

"You just happen to be interested in her this year?" said the first voice, "I don't pretend to like someone or lie. At least I'm upfront."

"Oh definitely," the second voice said sarcastically, "I mean you've told her what you are have you?"

What in the world? Was I dead?

I opened my eyes registering the two voices but not believing it. I stared at an aged dull dingy ceiling. I had no idea where I was but it was in someplace old that had a slightly stale smell.

Definitely not my room.

I sat up quickly and regretted it instantly. I winced as excruciating pain shot through my back.

"Okay so I'm not dead and that wasn't a dream" I realised in immense pain.

"You're up," Derek said amused.

"Yeah but I think her stitches ripped a bit," Stefan said turning away. Derek smirked.

"Can't control yourself?" he mocked.

"I'm fine," Stefan said walking towards me.

What the hell was going on? Since when was Derek and Stefan best buddies?

Just then everything came flooding back.

"How long have I been out?" I asked worriedly.

"Actually less that I thought considering you're human," Derek said skeptically.

"You're actually right," Stefan agreed with him.

What the hell had happened?!

My eyes widened recollection my memories.

"Where's Stiles!? Scott?! " I asked with fear of what they might tell me. I needed my phone.

"You should be worrying about yourself," Derek said in a condescending way.

"Oh really?" I asked annoyed but I knew he was right in way.

"They're all fine," Stefan said.

They were both acting calm. Too calm.

"What the hell happened?!" I asked the two of them angrily and they both gave each other a look.

FLASHBACK TO THE ATTACK.......

At the station...

"ARIA!" Scott said thinking his friend was dying in his arms.

"She needs medical attention," Derek said coming next to Scott.

"You," Scott said venomously.

"We don't have time for this," Derek SAID ignoring his tone.

"I barely know who you are. You had glowing eyes and looked like a-," Scott said not knowing what to say.

"Werewolf?" Derek said sarcastically, "What do you think you are?"

"What?" Scott said unable to comprehend what he said.

"Look we do not have time for this," Derek said, "She's bleeding."

"I need to take her to the hospital," Scott said.

"No," Derek said simply.

"No!?" Scott asked shocked and getting angry.

"Don't get angry," Derek said firmly, "Or you'll transform and might not be able to control it. Think about your friend and saving her life," he said.

"You don't want me to take her to the hospital!?" Scott shouted and Derek worried that he might transform anytime. He stared at Scott and kept his cool.

"How are you going to explain how she got injured?" Derek said, "Do you know anyone else?"

"Look my mom works in the hospital-," Scott said.

"Doesn't matter, it's too public," Derek said cutting him off. Scott's eyes flashed bright amber.

"Do you want her to die!?" Scott screamed starting to freak out.

"Anyone else?" Derek asked forcefully. Scott couldn't help it. He found himself obeying for some reason. Scott had an idea.

"Deaton, he's a vet. I work for him," Scott said.

"Okay, take her there," Derek said as Scott nodded.

He ran as fast as he could up the stairs with Aria in his hands but before he knew it she was gone. Scott was shellshocked.

"No, no, no, no," Scott said looking at his arms confused.

"What happened?" Derek asked angrily from behind.

"She's... gone," Scott said dumbfounded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the school...

"We should go to the police station," Elena said, "Matt needs us."

"He didn't do anything wrong," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, exactly," Caroline said, "It should just be general questioning and they'll let him go. I'll call my mom now to make sure."

"I know, I just think he needs our support," Elena said.

Just then they heard a high pitched scream from someone across the hall.

"Lydia, what the hell!?" Jackson said angrily at her.

"I don't know," she said looking terrified.

"Lydia what's wrong?" Allison asked her friend concerned.

"People are going to die," she said softly with her eyes looking for glassy eyed.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Your girlfriend is a nut job," Tyler said arrogantly walking past them.

"What did you say?" Jackson said aggressively.

"Wait," Bonnie said, "She's right."

"Bonnie, what do you mean?" Elena asked confused.

"I don't know, it's just some feeling," she said.

Just then they saw two cops rush from the boys locker room to their cars.

"There's been an attack at the station, we need to go," the one said to the other as they ran.

"An attack?" Caroline said freaked out. She quickly tried calling her mother but she didn't pick up.

"We need to go," she said getting paranoid.

"I'm sure she's fine," Tyler told her, "I'll drive you, come on."

"Thanks," she said as Elena and Bonnie followed.

"Something seriously weird is going on," Kira said to Olivia observing from the side.

"Yeah, definitely. Stefan what do you think?" she said turning to look at him but he was gone.

"He was right there," Kira said.

"Where did he go?" Olivia wondered.

"Things are just getting too strange," Kira said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on," Stefan said as he bit hard into his wrist and put his wrist to Aria's mouth. She was still unconscious.

"Come on, it needs to work," he said worryingly.

A drop of blood fell onto her tongue but before he knew it, he was tackled to the ground.

"Over my dead body!" Derek growled in his werewolf form.

Scott quickly took Aria and ran.

Stefan's veins on his face began to show.

"I'm trying to save her!" Stefan said.

"By turning her?!" Derek screamed in anger.

Stefan looked at him first surprised.

"No, by healing her," Stefan said sternly.

"We both know what happens if she dies with your blood in her system," Derek said wanting nothing more than to rip Stefan to shreds.

"The plan was never for her to die," Stefan said but Derek was already at his throat. They were both throwing punches at each other. Digging their nails into each other, breaking bones, blood bleeding down their chests.

"I'm not the bad guy!" Stefan screamed.

Derek didn't listen, he kept on fighting.

"You're a werewolf, use your senses!" Stefan said between each of them taking blows.

"See if I'm lying," Stefan said certain of himself.

"Should I listen to your heartbeat?" Derek mocked.

"Look I don't want to fight you," Stefan said calmly.

Derek stopped and gave in to his senses and then looked at Stefan. He walked up to him.

"If you're not the bad guy then who the hell are you?" Derek asked.

"Does it really matter? I think we're after the same thing."

Derek still didn't trust him. Not after what he saw.

"Look, I'll make you a deal," Stefan said.

"I don't do deals," Derek said growling.

"Well I do," Stefan said threatingly.

"Listen to what I have to say and if you still want to kill me after, well, then we can fight. Although the last time that I checked, you have some logic or at least I thought you did," Stefan said calmly. His calmness pissed Derek off.

Derek listened and weighed his options. Stefan wasn't trying to kill him, he could sense it. It didn't mean he liked the guy though. He still wanted to kill him.

"Fine," said Derek stubbornly, "But don't think this changes my opinion of you."

Stefan smiled.

"Likewise," Stefan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think it's gone," the sheriff said to Stiles as they slowly stood up from behind his desk in his office.

"Let me check," Stiles said walking slowly to the door. He turned the knob slightly and only opened it a few millimeters. He was speechless in what he saw.

"Oh my God," he said pushing the door more open.

"Stiles, what-," the sheriff began saying but stopped when he saw. The floor was littered with debris but more scarily: bodies.

"Call 911 now!" the sheriff said as Stiles nodded and was already on his phone.

"Sheriff," Sheriff Forbes said walking over to him covered in dust.

"You're alright?" the sheriff said relived.

"Thanks to this brave man," she said pointing to Isaac.

"Thanks son," the sheriff said.

"We need to get these people to help," Sheriff Forbes said.

"I know," the sheriff said looking around still shocked at the destroyed office and injuries.

"Hey," he said leaning down besides an officer, and mustering all the confidence he could find. "You're going to be okay."

It seemed like an eternity but soon enough the ambulances were there.

"What the hell happened in here?" Scott's mom asked horrified.

"Something attacked us," Stiles said.

"We need to get these people to the hospital," she said.

They medical staff came in and started filling the officers into the ambulances.

"Mom!" Caroline's voice came as she ran and hugged her mother.

"Honey!" her mom said.

"I was so worried about you!" Caroline said with tears.

"I'm fine, thanks to him," she said motioning to Isaac.

"Thank you," Caroline said hugging him. Isaac was surprised and didn't say anything.

"What happened in here?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Something attacked us," Sheriff Forbes said.

"You mean someone?" Tyler said.

"No, something. It was like a monster or something," she said. No one could believe it but they all knew she was telling the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Scott what happened?" Deaton said shocked.

"I don't know!" Scott said freaking out, "Something attacked her."

"Okay calm down, she's going to be fine," Deaton said inspecting the wound, "But I'm going to need your help."

Scott nodded and was ready to do anything to save his friends life.

A few minutes later Aria's wound was stitched up but it looked gruesome. It didn't seem like a simple flesh wound. It dug deep into her muscles with jagged edges. She had lost a lot of blood.

"She needs a lot of rest," Deaton said, "I'm not sure how much blood she lost. She might take a while to wake up."

Scott nodded.

"But she will wake up right?" Scott asked hopeful.

"Yes, granted she let's it heal," Deaton said.

"Thanks," he said appreciatively.

"Now do you want to explain to me what happened?" Deaton asked almost as if Scott owed it to him.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I tried," Scott said shaking his head. "I can't even tell what's real anymore."

Deaton smiled.

"Try me."

Scott hesitated but figured he had nothing to lose. Deaton listened to the story intently and at the end of it looked worried.

"She needs to be under protection while she's healing and with the station being under attack, we can't ask cops. This thing, it's beyond our control. It's something supernatural," he said.

"So you believe me?" Scott said as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"I've been around for a while Scott. I wish I didn't have to believe you but what you said, I can't say I haven't heard stories before," he said.

"So you believe in the supernatural?" Scott asked almost wondering if Deaton was just playing along.

"I don't just believe in it, I study it, I try to understand it," Deaton said.

"Regardless she needs supernatural protection,"Deaton said. Scott thought about it and although he hated the idea, what other choice did he have? To be fair, he did help save Aria. Who knows if she would have been alive if he hadn't been there.

"I think I know someone who might be able to help," Scott said just hoping this guy would agree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PRESENT TIME...

ARIA POV

"So you two are my bodyguards?" I asked Derek and Stefan still knowing I'm not getting much of the story. It was too wierd. Why were they getting along?

"In a way," Stefan said.

"No," Derek said at the same time.

"We both need you," Derek said. I scoffed.

"Wow, every girl's dream," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes, "Look as much fun as I'm having hanging out with you two, I'd rather be with my family and friends instead of a blood drinker and a broody egotist."

Stefan smiled and looked amused.

"I don't drink blood," Derek said insulted.

"You were the egotist," Stefan said entertained. "Look you need to stay here," he said to me.

"Why?" I asked irritated, "How do I know you both don't want to kill me?"

They both sighed as if my question wasn't valid despite the fact that these two were the most likely to kill me.

"Because you were the target," Derek said simply.

The Target? Of that crazy beast? That makes no sense. They must be lying.

"Why?" I asked almost rhetorically.

Stefan and Derek sighed again.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Stefan said honestly.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! So moving forward I'm going to try my best and update on Saturdays!!

Enjoy :)

“That doesn’t even make sense,” I said, “What have I done? Did I hurt someone’s feelings?” I asked sarcastically.

“It might not be what you’ve done,” Stefan said as if they've already considered the possibility.

“Rather who you are,” Derek said as if they've decided that's the reason.

Who I am? I’m literally a nobody.

“So you’re telling me that apparently I’m a target for a creepy monster with red eyes? Me? A nobody who would rather be doing anything else then sitting here with the two of you. Oh the joy,” I said sarcastically swinging my hand while wincing in pain. The two of them actually seemed slightly offended.

“You’re still in pain aren’t you?” Derek said slightly cocky.

His bedside manner is so warm.

“I’m fine,” I said lying just as cocky back.

“You don’t have to act strong in front of us,” Stefan said kindly.

Yeah right. And let you both know that I can barely move? No thanks.

I was internally fighting myself. Stefan seemed genuine but I couldnt help but feel that’s what he wanted me to think. I mean he drank people’s blood. Surely that’s a red flag for trusting someone?

“I'm not acting,” I said defiantly “This feels like a hostage situation,” I said narrowing my eyes at them so they knew I was not that stupid.

It totally sucked. Even if I wanted to leave, I physically couldn’t. I knew and they knew that I was in too much pain to even make it out the door. There’s no way I would make it out alive. They would have a field day watching me like a mouse trying to get away only to fail and become their prey once more.

“Wait,” I said recalling their conversation, “What are you?” I asked Derek.

“Yes Derek, what are you?” Stefan asked mockingly.

“What do you mean?” Derek said deflecting the question.

“Stefan mentioned you’re something,” I said and I saw Derek give him a death glare.

Hmm, that’s another thing. Why are they both watching me? It’s clear they’re not friends.

“He was lying,” Derek said so arrogantly, I knew it was a lie.

“Yeah right, at least learn to lie better,” I said and Stefan looked like he was enjoying this.

“Yeah, learn to lie better,” Stefan said mockingly.

“I'm regretting not killing you,” Derek said through gritted teeth walking up to Stefan.

I studied the two of them. Did Derek know that Stefan was a vampire? Or at least that's what we concluded. Did Derek just think he was dealing with an average guy?

“He’s a werewolf,” Stefan said to me with a smile but before I could even process what he said Derek spoke.

“Well he’s a vampire,” Derek said disgusted. I stared at the two of them eyes wide and mouth open.

Wot.

I stayed silent for a while as they surveyed me. I hated it. I felt like I was their source of entertainment. Like they were waiting for what I would do next.

“Are you sure I’m not dead?” I asked not believing what I heard. Sure I had suspicions but to just hear them say it so nonchalant was strange.

“Or won’t I soon be?” I said sarcastically but internally I was a bit terrified. It sucked that such evil things has such good looks.

“Really? You think I eat people? That’s just insulting,” Derek said offended and I could not believe the guy.

“Of course,” I said sarcastically.

I looked at Stefan.

“I don’t drink human blood,” he said reassuringly although I’m not sure how reassured I was suppose to feel.

“So he says,” Derek said.

“And you said you’re not turning people,” Stefan said to him.

“I’m not,” Derek said irritated, “And when you were dropping your blood in her mouth, you didn’t look too innocent either.”

“I told you, I-,” Stefan said but I cut him off.

“You did what?” I said softly but my voice had all kinds of emotion. He was dropping his blood into my mouth?! I was mortified.

“I was trying to save you,” Stefan said.

“By making me drink your blood?!” I screamed at him and now Derek was the one smirking at him.

“If a person drinks vampire blood, it helps them heal,” Stefan said as if it was a normal fact of life.

“Good to know,” I said sarcastically.

“We can heal from a lot of damage,” he said and immediately I thought of Aiden.

“What?” Derek said taking a step towards me.

“What?” I asked him.

“You had a revelation,” he said, “What is it?”

Who did this guy think he is?

“No I didn’t,” I said with a straight face.

“You do know I can tell when you’re lying,” he said.

Think Aria.

“Fine,” I said confidently, “One of you is a werewolf and the other is a vampire. There are two students in hospital, is that supposed to be a coincidence?”

They both looked at me stunned.

“You think we hurt them?” Stefan asked, “Look it wasn’t me, I would never hurt people-,” he said as Derek chuckled.

“Yeah right, you drink blood. It’s not like they sell that by the grocery store,” Derek said.

“Compared to you? You can barely control yourself. You probably just rip people apart when you’re “feeling lonely.”” Stefan said making apostrophe marks with his hands.

The two of them were going on like kids. Just throwing insults at each other and this could only mean one thing.

“So the attacks weren’t by either of you,” I said and they both looked at me.

“How do you know he didn’t attack them?” Derek said.

“You guys are fighting like two immature idiots. No way either of you did it,” I said thinking of who else it could be and really there were only two.

The twins.

“What are each of your characteristics?” I asked out of the blue.

“Why?” Derek asked annoyed.

“Is being pissed off a characteristic of a werewolf?” I asked Derek and Stefan laughed.

“No,” Derek said through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, okay, well it should be added,” I said, “But seriously, what are they?”

“Why? Do you have someone in mind?” Stefan asked. I didn’t think I had anything to lose.

“I’m thinking of two people actually,” I said and they both seemed to know who I’m talking about.

“They aren’t vampires,” Stefan said.

“How do you know?” I asked.

“You know who’s your kind,” Stefan said.

“They must be wolves,” Derek said, “You said you saw them heal right?” Derek asked me.

“Still, why couldn’t I pick that up?” he thought.

“Probably because you’re too focused on yourself,” I said under my breath. I heard Stefan laugh and Derek stare at me.

“We can both hear you, you know,” he said annoyed.

“Awesome,” I said irritated that they would now hear everything I say.

“What about Damon?” I asked Stefan.

“It’s not him,” Stefan said.

“How do you know?” I insisted.

“It’s not his style. Trust me, if it was him, I would have already stopped him,” Stefan said.

“You sure about that?” Derek asked him.

“Yes,” Stefan said.

“Because I know the rules fall away when family is involved,” Derek said.

“It’s. Not. Him,” Stefan said and Derek lifted his eyebrow but dropped the subject.

All of a sudden I felt some pain slowly entering my back. I assumed the painkillers were starting to wear off.

Crap.

“Do you have any pain killers?” I asked and then mentally slapped myself, “Of course not, you heal magically like Harry Potter right?”

“Like who?” Derek asked.

“This character who is a wizard or something, “Stefan said, “Damon spoke about him a few times.”

Damon blood drinker knows about Harry Potter? Not weird at all.

“You still feel pain?” Stefan asked and I figured no point denying it, I really was in pain.

“Yes, I do. I don’t drink people's blood or claw people to death to heal,” I said and once again they both seemed offended.

“You know, you guys are really sensitive for evil guys,” I said mocking them.

“Evil?” Derek said.

“We’re not evil, why would you think that?” Stefan said as if he couldn’t fathom the question. I was so surprised I didn’t even have the strength to explain them.

“So, how do you die?” I asked without thinking.

Wow Aria, perfect question. Really, bravo.

Derek and Stefan seemed surprised, they didn’t answer.

“Everyone has some weakness, there has to be a balance,” I said but they stayed silent.

“Fine, I’ll just figure it out myself,” I said but then I remembered how Ethan had said there was poison in my knives. Now thinking about it, he was scared of it and so was Derek. I smiled but then stopped. What if that was the real reason they were keeping me here. What if they were scared that I could kill them? That didn’t make sense though, surely they could use the knives couldn’t they? Unless that was the irony, it poisoned them if they touched it. That’s why they need me. That’s why they can’t kill me, at least not yet. Not until they know their lives are preserved. That would explain why they are even working together. I just needed to figure out what I was going to do to get out of here and away from them. One thing was for sure, I was way too weak to attempt any sort of escape now. I needed to heal, even a little bit but al least I knew they can’t kill me. Well at least for now. Who would have thought that I would have leverage over a vampire and a werewolf?

While I went into my thinking state the two of them had come either side of me. I saw two pairs of eyes either side within inches from my face and jumped in shock. I felt excruciating pain course through my veins. It was too sore to keep it.

“Aaah,” I winced in agony.

“Aria look at me,” Stefan said gently.

“Now this I want to see,” Derek said and I was confused as to what was going on. Why were they both coming so close to me? Were they planning to kill me? Had I been wrong?

“Aria,” Stefan said again and I looked at him.

“You will forget this conversation happened,” he said in a commanding tone.

“That’s it?” Derek asked.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” I asked him and he looked at me shell shocked.

“What am I?” Stefan asked carefully.

“A unicorn,” I said sarcastically, “Actually with one of you being a vampire and one a werewolf, who knows, maybe I will see one soon.”

They both looked at each other uneasy.

“You said it would work,” Derek said getting angry.

“It always works!” Stefan said, “Except on her,” he said looking at me.

“Are you serious? She knows everything now?” Derek said angrily.

“It’s not me,” Stefan said, “Trust me.”

“Vampires are supposed to be able to compel anyone-,” Derek began saying but all of a sudden I found myself filling in the line.

Unless you have vervain. That stuff and you have the upper hand my child.

It was like it was from a memory I had but I couldn't remember. What was going on? I shook my head and took a deep breath. Derek and Stefan looked at me confused.

“Look,” I said, “It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone.” Except Scott and Stiles of course.

“Why not?” Derek said.

“Do you really think anyone would believe me?” I said and then changed my voice to be high pitched like the girls from my school, “Oh my gosh Aria, you’re so pathetic. Saying Stefan is a vampire and Derek is a werewolf? Like omg firstly they’re not and even if they were like, that’s just like so sad. Like I’m so sad for them, they are going through a constant battle everyday. And like I would happily let them drink my blood and stuff cause like they’re sooooooo hot. Like seriously, I would let them do anything to me cause I have no brain and am so stupid and desperate,” I said with hand gestures.

Stefan and Derek were genuinely laughing and I looked at them confused.

“Okay,” Stefan said, “I’ll go get you some painkillers then.”

“You’re leaving me alone with her?” Derek said.

“It’s your house and I need to check on Damon,” Stefan said, “I won’t be too long, I run fast.”

He barely finished his sentence and he was gone. I could feel the tension in the air. Derek had begun to walk away from the bed.

“Wait,” I said and he stopped reluctantly.

“What?” he asked.

“You were the other wolf weren’t you?” I asked piecing together my vague memory of what happened when I got attacked. He didn't say anything.

“Well?” I asked and he sighed as he turned around reluctantly.

“Yeah,” he said.

“So I guess I’m kind of indebted to you then,” I said not thrilled by the idea.

“No,” he said and I was shocked. Derek would use any opportunity to show off, why wasn’t he now?

“No?” I asked confused.

“No,” he confirmed as I nodded.

The pain was becoming excruciating now and I wondered how much more of it I was going to take before I passed out again. I closed my eyes trying my best to shut out the pain. Trying my best to use my mind.

“No pain,” I whispered, “No pain,” I kept repeating.

I heard someone sit next to me and opened my eyes. Derek sat there with his jacket off and a facial expression that regretted whatever he was about to do next.

“Give me your arm,” he said finally.

“What?” I asked thinking he was a bit crazy, “Are you going to bite it?”

“What?” Derek asked confused, “No. Why do you keep thinking I’m a crazy person.”

“Well it’s not like you do much to debunk the theory,” I said.

“Look, I don’t hurt people,” he said, “Now give me your arm.”

I really wanted to say no but my curiosity wouldn’t let me.

“Fine,” I said not sure of what was coming.

I felt him hold my arm in both his hands. I was shocked at how warm his hands were. All of a sudden I felt the pain starting to slowly decrease. Wait, was this the power of his hands?

Is this why girls are in love with him?

He scoffed and it turned out I had said that last thought outloud. I looked at his arms and noticed black liquid running through his veins. It was going into his system. My eyes widened. I quickly lifted my arm from his hands. He looked at me shocked.

“I don’t want you dying from helping me,” I said wondering what he was up to.

“Dying? You think I’m that weak?” he asked.

“How must I know? I know nothing about you. In fact no one does,” I said looking at him, “You just close yourself off to everyone.”

“What would you do if you were a werewolf huh?” he asked almost a bit angry.

“I’d talk about it with my friends,” I said and that’s when I thought of Scott.

“And they would understand and treat you the same?” he asked bitterly.

“Yeah, they would,” I said and for the first time it occurred to me that Derek wasn’t a cold person. He was just too scared to let anyone in.


End file.
